Enchantment
by ironandpen
Summary: Alternate Universe. This is a tale of a dragon and his captive princess. Their story might have been told so many times that some might have even forgotten that the real prisoner was in fact – the dragon himself. - (Cover drawn by Elie Lou)
1. Prologue

******Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot. ******

**Summary: This is a tale of a dragon and his captive princess. Their story might have been told so many times that some might have even forgotten that the real prisoner was in fact – the dragon himself. For even when the princess was imprisoned in the highest tower, the dragon was enslaved to her every call and bidding. He wouldn't have it any other way though, the dragon had surrendered willingly – for it promises sweet torture to those who yield.**

**- Gajeel / Levy**

* * *

><p>How a single story began, the lives of people in it, their adventure, and wildest dreams all came to existence because of words. Letters carved in stone and written in ink and parchment enable us to be linked to thousands of realms we have never seen or heard before.<p>

And when everything else fades into oblivion … all that is left are words.

_Words linger. _

_They last. _

_They transcended through time and live as parts of our daily lives._

That's how prevailing the power of words can be...

_In a certain town across the lands of Fiore, a solid script mage didn't realized she was endowed possibly with the greatest enchantment – _

_For her ability to materialize words out of nothing can be a miracle and a curse at the same time._

* * *

><p><strong>X777<strong>

Seven year old Levy Mc Garden held tightly on the worn out pages of her fairytale book. Her grip hardened as tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. She had just finished reading a story about a beast and his beautiful maiden, about their love so immense it surpass even the vilest of curse.

The child sniffed as she closed the book. "If only… _if only fantasy exists in reality." _

"Oh Levy, be careful of what ye wish for, my child! "An old, short man uttered and she whipped her head at the source of the voice.

"Master Makarov! What brings you here?"

Ignoring her question, he idly waved a finger in front of her. "Spells can be cast just by words. _A wish recited out loud can even materialize in front of you. _ For everything and anything can happen as long as magic and enchantment exist in this realm. Your magic as a solid script mage is a fine example of them."

" My words coming out of book and scripts?" she squealed sounding very eager at this sudden revelation. "Then how about materializing iron dragon, enchanted roses and captive princesses like in fairytales?"

The old mage just laughed as he waved off her enthusiastic questions but she can't help the thrill of making her words – come ALIVE.

Little did she know, the sounds of enormous dragon wings were heard just outside the cottage where she lived.

* * *

><p><strong>X787<strong>

Ten years have already passed since that fateful event. Levy grew up into a fine young maiden – her short azure tresses billowing in the wind whenever she ran. With her beguiling innocent face and small stature, she was more often than not, mistaken for a nymph.

However, as demure and sweet as she may look, the villagers chose to call her the "town witch".

Aside from materializing her words with solid script, a single wish - as long it really came from her heart, it can bring trouble or relief to her town. This was why her magic abilities can be considered a blessing as well as a curse.

A miracle yet a mistake.

She was the very embodiment of a living paradox.

Nevertheless amidst the discerning and baleful stares given by the town people – she grew up happily in a loving guild. She might not have her prince charming or a valiant knight in shining armor but she was contented laughing and being just with her love ones. Her life might not have been as exhilarating as any stories or romance novels but one wish actually came true- and it was enough for her to pretend she's living in her own version of happily-ever-after.

For the guild that kindly took her in was called…

"**Fairy Tail"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hope you like the prologue! I know that Levy's magic consist only of materializing words and decoding runes –but I need to add another "magic" to her abilities to make the story more exciting. You'll see why! **

**I'd like to hear what you think of my story. Any advice and criticism will be very helpful since this is my first attempt . And don't worry, Gajeel will soon enter the plot. **


	2. Chapter 1: the wish that started it all

**Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot. **

**Summary: This is a tale of a dragon and his captive princess. Their story might have been told so many times that some might have even forgotten that the real prisoner was in fact – the dragon himself. For even when the princess was imprisoned in the highest tower, the dragon was enslaved to her every call and bidding. He wouldn't have it any other way though, the dragon had surrendered willingly – for it promises sweet torture to those who yield.**

**- Gajeel / Levy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The wish that started it all….<p>

0

O0O

"_**Meeting you was fate,**_

_**becoming your friend was a choice –**_

_**but falling inlove with you, I had no control over…"**_

_**-Anonymous**_

O0O

0

o

"Levy-chaaaan!" a voluptuous blonde called out to a blue haired maiden. "Guess what – I just finished my novel!"

The blonde beauty made her way to her friend as she held stacks of papers in the nook of her arms.

"Oh, Lu-chan! May I read it?" golden eyes brimmed in delight as the lass ran to her friend. Lucy Heartfilia was in every sense of word – a beguiling woman. She possessed a body that might have been belonged to a deity – curvaceous in places that made men look twice at her. With her brown innocent eyes, and shimmering golden hair she looked every inch like a princess from one of Levy's fairytale books. She gave her friend a big hug, and Levy can't help but feel self conscious as their bodies collide in a friendly embrace

Ever since she was a child, Levy has grown to believe she was plain and nothing out of ordinary. Given the fact that the Fairytail guild was known for the female mages' ample beauties and talents, she can't help but envy them. Jealousy was a rare thing to the endearing young girl so she pretended to hide her insecurities beneath her smile.

This is why she took pleasure in burying herself with books. For books give contentment to anyone who opened them – granting the reader bliss, comfort and security. She could read them again and again and they would welcome her with open arms (or in this case… open pages.)Truth be told, her books give her happiness in a way no man could have ever done.

Then again, there was no man in her typical boring life to begin with.

However, as much Levy like to immerse herself in fairytales, and PRETEND she needs nothing more than her bounded paperbacks - she can't help but feel jealous that her other guild mates have acquired that happily-ever-after in the mostly unlikely place: in a fated meeting, a quest or an unexpected mission…

_**How she wished her life could take an astonishing turn and be in an exciting thrilling moment- **_

"So how was it?" Lucy asked bringing her back from her reverie. The blue haired mage looked at her friend. Frantic brown eyes anxiously glanced over at her surroundings. Nothing was out of ordinary – the bickering, the drunk and the chatter of people.

She let a relieved sigh she didn't knew she was holding. It seemed everything is normal – as for NOW.

_**Levy knew she had just accidentally made a wish. **_

She put on a smile she that was actually too forced and nodded enthusiastically. "It just keeps getting better and better!" she lied through her gritted teeth.

Her friend was a bit upset about her lack of enthusiasm when suddenly, the wide doors of their guild swung open revealing a scarlet haired knight carrying a worn out old man.

"Prepare yourselves! PHANTOM LORD IS GOING TO ATTACK!" She commanded with an authority that would even put a military soldier to shame. Even though her battle armor was covered with dirt and scrapes, Erza Scarlet- the bravest and fiercest knight in Magnolia looked like she was undaunted.

This started a rambunctious commotion. As the other members of the guild gathered their things and prepare for the upcoming fight, Levy rushed to her side.

"Erza! What happened to Master Makarov?"

"No time to explain. Please take care of master for us. We'll be leaving this place to avoid any disruption in the town. The few remaining mages left here will see to it that our master recovers." Erza commanded.

"Oh, and Levy?"

The girl turned and looked at her comrade. "Y-yes?"

"Never EVER leave this room. THIS. IS. AN. ORDER." Erza emphasized every word making her realize that there's no room for objection – that and the consequence of defying her commands would be a grave mistake.

She could only stand there as the scarlet haired woman rushed to the battle._ Why on earth would she say those words?_

Amidst the commotion, Levy can't help but feel something was amissed. She was the only one who couldn't go outside the guild – and Erza made it sure by leaving Cana and Mirajane beside her.

The wooden floor beneath them quake and a thundering crash echoed as they saw the guild's door blasted to blistering pieces. Aria of the sky emerged from the searing smoke produced from the explosion.

"Bring us the witch... who can decipher the ancient language of the dragons." His thundering voice boomed throughout the guild.

Levy knew right in that moment all the answers to her queries.

_**They have come for her. **_

The remaining three female mages took their stance ready to fight. And judging by the look of the enemy, he was observing them based on their magic.

Mirajane, being a former s-class mage stepped in front of the battle field. "She might be here – but with your lack of information, you couldn't possibly tell which of us is the … _girl_ you are looking for."She refused to say the word "witch" – for Mirajane knew Levy was anything but that. Ever since she was small, levy was like a fairy both in her height and nature. Her endearing smile can easily brighten up anyone's mood, her beautiful laughter and seemingly too considerate self made everyone in the guild love her more.

She believed this girl was worth fighting for!

However, fate has other plans when two mages burst from the blasted entrance of their guild. "They're after you, Levy!"

Silence ensued as Aria turned to look at Jet and Droy. "Who is this… LEVY?"

With his inhuman speed, Jet stepped in shielding the girl from the element user. "we will not surrender Levy to the likes of you!"

Bad move indeed. Not only did her guild mates gave her name away – by stepping in front of her, the enemy knew who their target was.

A sinister smile from the enemy was all it took to know who will win this battle. With a large clasp of his hands – a gust of wind swept them from their feet draining every last bit of the magic. And before everything went black, Levy felt the enemy grasp her by the arm.

* * *

><p>Soon, Levy was brought out of the guild bounded in ropes, utterly humiliated as the villagers saw her being held captive. To worsen the situation, the villager cheered as if her impending doom will bring an end to their miseries. She can't help but notice the grave look of the villagers as they chanted.<p>

_**"Aye! **_

_**Burn the witch! **_

_**Burn the witch! **_

_**Then she'll bother us no more! "**_

Levy looked up and saw children screaming and crying for the loss of their shelters. The town was consumed by flames; dark smokes wafted through the blood colored sky – the pungent smell of retaliation, agony and despair lurked through the air.

The guild she called home was wrecked and broken; her love ones valiantly fighting to save her.

Her body shook, forcing herself to hold back the tears– deliberating if she was really the cause of this. Was it selfish of her to wish? To dream? To hope for some meager happiness? Is it too much to ask for something so small that lives should be at stake?

She didn't ask to be granted by this accursed magic! And whilst she maybe skilled in reading ancient scripts – did the dark guild have to harm other just to acquire what they need?

She was tired of everything! Tired of how messed up her life was – tired of the consequence she might _bring __if she wish… if she just wish…_

Stupid wishes! And to think she wished she might have a chance to live her happily-ever after!

_**- She should have wished she'd just be eaten alive perhaps by the dragon and be done with it!**_

Frightened eyes widened as streak of tears finally fell from her large brown eyes. As the harsh realization dawned upon her that she had just made another dreadful wish and had unknowingly resigned her fate - her entire body slumped in defeat _**knowing these events will happen in the near future.**_

* * *

><p>Levy woke up from the chant of voices she hasn't heard before. As her sense started to return, she was taken aback to found herself bounded to a stake. This sudden turn of event can be considered as utter BULL CRAP what with the wheeled platform adorned with idolatrous pagan-like decorations: ridiculous haystacks, burning torches, kinky leather whips, chain shackles and FAKE skulls. Her eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets at the absurdity of the situation.<p>

Wait… were those even recitals of offering and songs beneath her feet?

Phantom Lord was just TOO MUCH!

Even her garment was changed into a revealing Grecian gown making her looked like an alluring Pagan princess being offered to a monster (which was ironically, the ACTUAL case.)

Wait- she's being presented as a sacrifice to the dragon?

She had forgotten that her magic would happen with her witnessing every SINGLE aspect and detail of the events; thereby conforming her wishes were completely "granted."

But why did her consciousness stir up just in time when they'll offer her right in the dragon's den?

"HALT!" It was Jose Porla's voice. The leader stood haughtily as they reached their destination.

They were atop of a mountain where a lone gruesome castle was made out of nothing but iron and bolts. A flash of lightning blazed through the sky, giving the edifice a striking glint of its disturbing and daunting facade. Razor sharp hinges carved in Gothic styles adorned the gates. Gargoyle statues loomed as if they guarded the whole territory.

**_They have come to the lair of the dragon… and they'll be meeting the dark lord soon._**

"May God have mercy on you, beautiful maiden." Jose's sickeningly honeyed voice resonated in her ears. "For you'll be doing a great service to my guild by being a sacrificial lamb to this... horrendous monster."

Brown eyes darkened with indignant contempt "I wonder about that; perhaps, the real monster is you..." Levy actually had the audacity to spit right in his face. "Fairytail will not let this slide. It's not my soul who will need pity but YOURS!"

"IMPUDENT WITCH!" he held his hand high ready to strike her when the sound of a furious howl resonated through the entire place.

The leader of the Phantom lord looked at his watch – a mere minutes before the maiden's forthcoming doom. A perfect timing since they were told the dragon returns to its lair exactly by the strike of midnight. _Let the despicable witch be fended off to the ogre! She's nothing but plain lass!_

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind swept by, followed by an ear-splitting roar of the iron dragon. Thunder and lightning shook the whole place and the rain started to pour down heavily.

"It's time! The Dragon is coming! " someone shouted and true to his words, they heard the creature unleash a savage howl enough to make even their leader shudder in fright. Tremor filled them as they pathetically scampered leaving the hapless maiden to the hands of the dark creature.

As if sensing the guild had ran away from the territory - the harsh down pour ceased into a gentle patter of rain calming her frightened nerves... Oddly, it looked like the dark skies were mourning for her.

_They said that rains were once tears of angels from above_ – and how sarcastically befitting was it in her case as if somebody up there was actually grieving for her.

Tired from being used in all this nonsensical abduction and sacrifice-_**her wish granted in the most twisted and sickest version anyone could have ever imagined... what more could fate has in store for her ?**_

Despair, guilt and unknown anger seeped through her until nothing but sadness filled her entire being. A lone tear escaped from the corner her lifeless eyes as she slumped resignedly to her forthcoming death. The stake that held her back rigid was the only thing that kept her from falling to the ground.

.

..

...

_so much for her happily-ever after._...

Suddenly, a thunder flashed through the horizon. Her misery momentarily forgotten, she heard the eerie flaps of large wings. Dread coursed through her veins knowing the dark creature has come for her. No sooner than she expected, the silhouette of these ominous wings loomed over in a circular motion before the creature landed in front of her. Stealthily, the iron dragon came into view before it shape-shifted into a hazy outline of a well-built man towering over her helpless form.

And in that VERY moment, never has Levy seen someone so _terrifyingly... beautiful_ as the man in front of her. For he was danger – passion- temptation and everything sensual rolled into one. Frightening yet entirely captivating- every fiber of her being was held prisoner the moment he had set his eyes on her.

His crimson eyes gleamed under the eerie glow cast by the moon. A faint light illuminated that rough, callous face only a fallen angel could possess – frightening but at the same time sinfully beguiling. His face studded with metal piercings was well defined as if it was made solely for enticing pleasures that will undeniably ensnare even the most innocent and naive lass in Magnolia (which is the epitome of our heroin, Levy Mc Garden)

All defenses down, she stared at him- wondering if he was nothing but a fragment of her imagination. His captive blinked at him unaware of the tempting image she just made. It didn't help that she was drenched under the harsh downpour of the rain. Her scantily white garment clung to her body like a second skin leaving visually none to the imagination.

Feeling as if she had been branded by that ferocious stare, Levy could not move her eyes from his intimidating gaze. Before her body had surrender from fatigue –all she remembered were the small slits of his blood-colored metallic eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is! I hope you like the first chapter!, we'll get to see Gajeel in action. And excuse me for describing him that way – I'm a very ardent fan of the iron dragon slayer. I made sure that prince charmin' will be of no use and the dragon in the end will win! Mwaahaha! ^_^ please read and review my dear readers. **


	3. Chapter 2: the beauty meets the beast

**Disclaimer: **Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. If I do, Gajeel and Levy would already have a bunch of noisy, impish adorable brats. now, i think i'm getting obsessed with my OTP. pffft.

**Author's note: **Every chapter begins with a certain story taken from a fairytale, a myth, a song or a quote denoting that their lives were directed in a twisted adaptation of various stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Beauty Meets the Beast<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A black chariot sped through the void of darkness down and down until it reached the deepest chamber of the dead realm. The ruler of the underworld welcomed his abducted wife with the gruesome view of the macabre horrors, where shadows lurk, where disembodied souls flicker like wild abandoned fires and where suffering souls writhe beneath their feet.<strong>_

_**He grasped her dainty hands and held it near his hollow chest. The feel of his bony fingertips were cold and daunting as the chill of death.**_

**"**_**This is my realm… and I rule over its vast darkness. I can shower you with pleasures no foolish mortals can offer. I can grant you all the hellishly passion of your deepest desire. Ask, my dear, and everything in my dominion, in my realm, in my power, is solely yours. "**_

_**Yet her heart contracted at the horrid sight, tears threatened to fall out of those lovely eyes.. "Home… I want nothing but to go home! "Her voice quake in fear. **_

**"**_**Home, my dear?" the grim line of his mouth softened before it stretched into a disturbing malicious grin. "But you ARE already home, love. In your NEW home."**_

_**Hades smiled and he felt he just gave the most grandiose of all welcome, promising his wife the darkest pleasures through all these eternal damnation.**_

**-The Rape of Persephone**

* * *

><p><em>"Tsk tsk… you sure do know how to make a first impression."<em>

A black cat emerged from the shadow and sat atop his broad shoulder. "And here I thought I'd never see the day when a girl who would LITERALLY swoon at the sight of you, Gajeel."

The man didn't seem to be fazed that the cat just talked to him. "What the hell do you mean by that? Are you implying that I'm ugly, bastard?"

"well... she DID faint."

... if looks could kill, his cat would already be dead.

" I'm only saying you look revoltingly… intimidating." The feline chose his words wisely and snickered.

"To hell with those! Did you see what they offered me, Lily? A bloody sacrifice! Just what am I supposed to do with HER?"

The feline looked at his comrade like he'd grown another head. He didn't expect Gajeel to be this clueless when it comes to humans. "Gajeel…. Use your sixth sense."

He sniffed the fainted maiden tied at the stake which made the feline face-palmed. _This overgrown iron lizard was worse than he thought._

Lily groaned and shook his head. "Sixth sense! Use your common sense you metal scrap head!"

The man snarled and sulked. His cat was right; this was one of those times he can't help but mull over that his pet was indeed more knowledgeable than him when it comes to human interactions. Sometimes, he wondered if their roles were even reversed.

Gajeel roughly removed the ropes that bind her to the stake and he can't help but feel overwhelmed that the maiden in his arm was so_... small and frail. A_ furious growl erupted from his lips as he realized he didn't need to inspect her to see those visible cruel marks across her wrists. As the last of the ropes fell, he abruptly carried her toward his lair.

"Fucking bastards have the guts to call me a monster when they had led an innocent girl all the way to this damnable place? Tied to a bloody stake no less?" Gajeel growled at the irony of the situation. He felt sorry for the lass. No matter what heinous crime she might have committed, tying her to a stake left to be fended off to the likes of him was just too much!

As he settled her down in his silver chamber, he gazed at the unconscious maiden. Levy's lithe yet slender body was laid out in front of him - so fragile, so smooth, and so defenseless against his conniving stares. Gazing at the slim yet lovely goddess in front of him, Gajeel felt his throat stiffen.

What were they thinking offering such a beauty to him?

Lily saw the dragon slayer's nose twitched and before he could lecture him that it was an inappropriate gesture among humans, Gajeel's face morphed into disgust.

The vile smell of ink wafted through the air. He lifted the garment that covered her waist and noticed the despicable mark of the Phantom guild cruelly engraved in her. Judging from her bruise, the girl had perhaps put on a struggle before she was tied. He turned her back searching for other clues and instead saw the white emblem of the Fairytail guild on her left shoulder blades.

… _They took a victim from another league? _

His cat took a letter from the stake and he wasn't surprised the note held the same vile smell as the ink plastered on her waist. Opening the letter, his vision darkened more with each passing words:

_**Tis the dragon's approval that we need**_

_**To join forces with the phantom guild**_

_**A virgin sacrifice was offered to thee**_

_**A present we leave to where we thought you would be.**_

_A bloody virgin sacrifice… Was the cost of innocent blood nowadays a great deal enough to be fended off to some vile creature? _

"Brutal savages…" Gajeel scowled as he crumbled the paper. "Phantom's gonna bloody pay for this!"

* * *

><p>Across the lands of Fiore, the leader of the Phantom guild was seen savoring a drink stolen from another town.<p>

"It'll be a matter of time before the Iron Dragon pays me a visit" a vicious laughed was heard followed by a merry gurgle from his drink.

Emerging behind the shadows, a gloomy water mage made her presence known. "Do forgive Juvia for interfering, Master Jose, but you didn't let the maiden read the dragon's writings. How could Master Jose possibly know what the monster wants? Isn't it… wrong to presume what the dark creature desires without decoding first his writings?"

Jose Porla looked at the woman in alarm. "Wait… are you trying to tell me she wasn't supposed to be a sacrifice?"

The blue water mage shook her head. "Juvia does not know. Juvia thought Master Jose was punishing the fairy by binding her to the stake. Did the fairy displeased our master in any way?"

He felt terribly anxious that he ignored her queries. "But for what reason then, did you even capture the small blue haired fairy?"

The woman was aghast. The leader didn't know? "Why, she's supposed to decipher the writing for us!"

And before the leader could open his mouth, the ominous wings of the Black Steel Dragon was heard foretelling their doom. The wing blew fiercely, violently as if urging them to run for their lives. A streak of lighting blazed through the sky. Thunder rolled and the earth shook beneath their feet.

_**The dark creature of the night has come to visit its prey. **_

The leader shook with fright. "But a certain price has to be offered! I need his powers in order for this guild to triumph over the other guilds! I know the maiden we presented wasn't well endowed but surely she got a pretty face! Do tell me, Juvia– do I offer someone more- more-"

He snapped his fingers repeatedly, as if he wanted to say something that was just on the tip of his tongue. Then he looked at her voluptuous form. Ah-haaa!

Jose took a moment to appraise her looks. "Shall I say… more endowed in some particular areas? "

_Perverted bastard._

Here was her master fearing he might not be able to appease the creature whilst everyone in the guild was scared shitless for their lives. They say ignorance is a bliss – yet her master's ignorance was so...so profound! So immense that it can already considered as stupidity! To hell with ignorance is bliss! What bliss is there to feel if all of them will be in imminent danger?

Their door was blasted by an attack that can belong only to the Iron Dragon. The creature loomed showing its gruesome head – the color of his scales as black as night. His eyes, the color of blood, seeking, hunting the cause of all this uproar.

"WHO OFFERED ME THE MAIDEN?" His roar thundered as his eyes ablazed, striking terror to anyone who dare utter a single word.

"I did." Jose Porla stepped out of his throne. The moment he finished saying it, a large metal pole landed on his face with a strength powerful enough to send him plummeting across the room.

Silver daggers went through the direction of the fallen leader but water was formed to shield him. The water sprite stood in front of him blocking the upcoming attacks. As perverted and ignorant her master can be, it was her job to protect him. "The guild wasn't able to depict the dragon's writings. So we assume to give you something you might like instead, Gajeel-sama."

"Didn't my letter reach to you that I'll join your guild IF AND ONLY IF you find the other Iron Dragon Metallicana? What does it has to do with offering a maiden at my door step?"

Juvia's eyes widened in comprehension. She wished she intervened earlier to let the script mage decode the writings!

But it was too late. The dragon had run rampant. His ominous form loomed over the guild, rearing his ugly head; dark black scales seemingly glint in the harsh eerie glow of the moon as he toyed at the fleeting wizards. His mere presence enough to make everyone cower in fear. He wore a feral grin, razor sharp teeth showed with uncut lust. "Bloody savages… let's see who's the real monster, eh?"

A dark laughter escaped the dragon's lips, his lips set in a cruel vicious smirk. It was unsettling no one could live to tell the tale_- or so the dragon thought._ They could do nothing but run for their lives as the dragon annihilate them in the sickest and most disturbing manner he could have ever thought.

When nothing but a heap of smoldering ashes lay where the guild was once erected, the dragon took its flight. Gajeel didn't notice a pool of boiling water beside the blistering ashes. The water twirled and took form of an enrage crying woman promising vengeance and revenge for what was left of her guild.

* * *

><p>Levy woke up savoring the silken sheets that covered her. Moans of pleasure inevitably escaped from her lips. Her mind felt so light she might have mistaken this sanctuary as paradise itself. She didn't know that eternal bliss was waiting for her in the afterlife!<p>

She felt her heart beat pulsed and realization dawn upon her that she was _– actually alive._ Frightened, her eyes opened and her vision was greeted by seemingly cold glints of silver treasures that can only belong to the iron dragon. Various metal weapons ranging from different sizes adorned the four corners of the chamber. Metal chains, spikes and shackles hang dangerously low from the ceiling.

Levy swallowed in fear realizing she was, indeed, in the lair of the dragon.

In his den…

his sanctuary…

_**In. his. own. bed.**_

Definitely she wasn't in heaven at all! This place might be disguised as her worst nightmare – a form of hell, luring her with the possible darkest desires and tempting pleasures before the dragon consume her.

With only the faint glow of the moon to serve as her light, she squinted her eyes to look at the disturbing interiors of the room. Aside from the various weapons, she noticed that the lair has no door or mirror – the eerie radiance of the moon came from a lone window six meter above her– an odd sight for a bed chamber. She perceived that dragon's passage was through that lone window above.

As she lurked around the dark expanse of the bed chamber, her hands tracing the possessions of the dragon, Levy understood what Persephone, the goddess of spring, felt when she was tempted by the dark lord Hades – willing to forsake the warmth of sunlight in exchange for the tempting shadows of the underworld.

And just like the spring deity in the myth, she realized (a little too late) that she was wearing nothing beneath the expanse of the silky white satin. Hurriedly, she clutched the fabric near her chest. Her body trembled in fear knowing the dreaded meeting with the dark creature would come soon. With only the faint illumination of moon to serve as her light, she began to make her way through the room in hope for a secret passage.

"Awake already… I see." His growl was velvet, his voice was deep and rich, all consuming with passion- purring with heat.

She was so beguiled by that dark voice she even didn't notice his presence. And before she could make the slightest move, the man held her imprison. His seemingly large callous hands caress the span of her slim shoulder and down to tempting curve of her collar bones.

Dark.

Domineering.

Possessive...

It was just a simple touch, nothing but a mere contact of skin. Yet never had she felt something so spellbinding that thrills of excitement run through her.

"Try to defy me and I'll take hold of your wrist." His deep baritone voice held that tone as if he expected her to be subjugated to his every whims and commands. She should have been offended. Men like this were the most despicable – trying to underestimate and threaten women with their power and masculine authority. Yet here she was, beguiled and entranced by that mysterious voice - the thought of disobeying his words didn't ever register in her mind. There was something about his voice that drew her to him like a moth beguiled by the tempting flickers of flames. There was something compelling about the man behind her, something about his rich dark velvet voice that intrigued her.

"You might want your dainty hands to keep that garment from falling, don't you?" the voice taunted.

Levy snapped from her fascination and looked at her predicament. She scolded herself for being lured by such dark provocative spells! Gazing at the hands that held her, she began to consider her options. The man was tall enough to use his height in an open combat. Challenging him dressed in nothing but a flimsy cloth was reckless. However, she was desperate to survive – if only she could get away from his hold and cast a spell...

Looking where his hand held her, a knowing smile found its way to her lips.

The dragon made a mistake by holding her shoulders and NOT her hands. Consequences be damned but she struggled to move her index and middle fingers. "Solid Script: ROCK!"

Suddenly various stones and pebbles emerged beneath their feet and she took the opportunity to hurl them with all her might. It took Gajeel by surprise. The moment his hands released her, she sent another spell to the stranger behind her. "Solid Script: LIGHTNING!" The force was strong enough to sent Gajeel plummeting against the boulder behind.

Levy gasped. With her body moving without the mind's permission, she ran to the enemy. Dear, sweet, innocent levy hadn't hurt anyone in her life! And to injure someone who she didn't even know gnawed her conscience. A dent was left in the wall made of iron; she marveled in shock at the chaos she had caused. Then her gaze went toward the direction of the fallen man covered beneath the rocks.

Guilt coursed through her. But then, a little voice inside her head told her that this man was her enemy. And to beat him single-handedly… wait, she did – _WHAAAT? _

"Oh wow… " Levy couldn't believe what had just transpired. She had done what the strongest knight had failed to achieve– what no mage or wizard dare to execute – she, Levy Mc Garden, had fought the Iron Dragon and emerged victorious!

"WHOAAAA!" Eyes alight at this sudden revelation, she squealed and giggled like a school girl who got the highest honour in her class. The small sprite was so delighted she even made a small dance of victory.

Her happiness was short lived however, when suddenly a large fist shot out from the ruins followed by a loud maniacal laughter.

How her bliss turned to fright then to foreboding panic within a matter of milliseconds was beyond her wildest dream. She should have known better that the dragon wouldn't be defeated by such a meager assault! Defying the iron dragon in a place where EVERYTHING was in his dominion was her first mistake.

Levy discreetly scanned her perimeter before she moved a great distance away from him. Her magic was only suited in long range battles – both in attack and defense – her heart pounded wildly against her ribs in fright as the man stood up like nothing happened at all.

Never had she feared death as much as at that moment.

"Gihihi… I'm glad they sent a bloody warrior instead of a seductress!"

"E-eehhh?" Levy was momentarily distracted she actually tripped. She expected vile words spitting out of his mouth, a curse or a promise of revenge but certainly not this! Strangely, the words sounded more like an endearment rather than a threat to her ears.

An intense blush rose to her cheeks for this is the very FIRST TIME a man had complimented her fighting abilities. If it weren't for the situation right now, she might have smiled bashfully and deny his flattering remark. Call her a masochist, but she was thrilled beyond words that someone had admired her. (Even if it was a sadistic mysterious guy with a disturbing lust for brawls and open battles.)

Why, this was even more thrilling than her erotic novels! She thought giddily. And like a snap from a whip, her eyes widened as the very thought shocked her. Such wayward thoughts should be considered as blasphemy! She scolded herself. Did she already lose her mind? She didn't even know his name much less seen his face! She shook her head- now wasn't the time to be thinking of those. She quickly generated the word "SHIELD" just in time to see iron knives thrown at her direction.

Her hair fluttered like a crest of flowers as she charged head on amidst the dark shadows of the chamber. A dagger went passed her tearing the linen silk in the process. It revealed a teasing view of her dainty legs beneath that wide expanse of cloth and the dragon was given a view of her tempting beauty. With her eyes ablaze solely on her target and her body garbed in nothing but a scantily piece of silk fabric– she looked every inch of a furious goddess. Or perhaps an enraged water sprite since she was so small –

"Solid Script: ICE! "

Gajeel had to take cover when splinters of frosted words were thrown above his head. The squirt had distracted him enough!

Even though people had labeled him a beast, Kurogane Gajeel was still made of flesh and possessed the ardent desires and passions of mortals. It didn't help that he also possessed the raging hormones of a boy who had just kicked in puberty. If his foster father Metallicana knew about this, he would have been very proud!

He was brought back to reverie when large letters made of wood hit him squarely at the chest with a force powerful enough to send him crashing to the wall. The squirt can actually fight even in this dim light? To say that he was impressed would underestimate what he was feeling. He was thrilled beyond words! Let's see if she can make him fight seriously enough to draw out his Iron Dragon Slayer Abilities.

His smirk widened into a maniacal grin as he dove to the ground, grabbed a fistful of weapons and hurled it at her. The squirt didn't know she was playing such a dangerous game. Gajeel scrutinized her moves as she quickly dodged the upcoming attacks.

As he had anticipated, a split second later another word materialized.

"Solid Script: MAGNET!"

His jaw dropped. Gajeel hadn't predicted THAT one.

True to his element, he can't help but be attracted to the pull of the magnet; his body moved against his will. A blush adorned her cheeks as the enemy struggled from being held captive. How their fierce battle turned into a naughty, teasing banter was beyond her wildest imagination. Forcing herself to focus, she waved her hands in a large halo-like position as all the floating lethal objects (iron swords, daggers, spikes and knives drawn to the force of magnet) were all in position to do her bidding.

Damn. He should have known this girl would put his weapons to good use!

Black Steel Gajeel-the name that strike fears to those who hear it –– the intimidating dragon feared even by the bravest and most valiant warriors- was held captive in his own lair by a DAMN MAGNET. (There was something mischievously erotic about this turn of events) His movements were controlled giving her an opportunity to attack in every method possible.

Gajeel had to hand it to her. This blue haired fairy could plan some wicked fighting tactics and she was resourceful enough to even imprison him in the most tempting manner he could ever thought. _**Who knew that behind that innocent, naïve face, this blue-haired angel was quiet a tease?**_

Never had the dragon taken any interest in women but oh, this squirt had entertained him _in more ways than one._

Despite the predicament he was in, the dragon had the audacity to laugh, loving the thrill of the fight. And it unnerved his opponent, mistaking his unsettling mirth as a taunt that he was taking her too lightly. Levy already has the upper hand; so why did this man still underestimate her skills? She'll show the dragon what she's capable off! Her cheeks puffed in indignation as her hands swiftly move again. She pivoted her footing in a three-hundred-sixty degree before throwing the air-born weapons in his direction again. "REPEL!"

Just as she finished casting the word, he was able to move again – performing a magic Iron Dragon ability just in time to evade her attacks."Tetsuryūsō: Kishin !" His hands changed into lance and fended off her assaults. even though she looked frail and vulnerable, the squirt was a quick thinker. Undaunted, she began to cast her spell again.

"Solid script: IRON!"

He arrogantly wore the grin she was wearing a while ago._** The tables have now turned.** _

As she threw the word at him, he caught it in mid air and devoured it. This event surprised her, leaving her distracted in just a fraction of seconds. He took the opportunity to pin her hands above her head making her unable to cast her spells– the satin fabric cascaded down like waterfalls leaving her vulnerable to his menacing stares.

With nothing to cover her but the dark shadows of the night, Levy let out a whimper as he held her against the cold wall. His eyes glittered in the darkness, his gaze nefarious, wild and maddening just like a predator would savor its prey before he consumes it. And as they stood face to face, his mere presence made her frighteningly aware of him in a way no man had ever done before.

"You're a bloody fool to defy me in my own damn lair." A cruel smirk etched across his face. "A fool, yes – but damn headstrong nonetheless. As much as I want to have a full out brawl, _Princess_– I have to return this clothing to you."

Levy was surprised by his actions – and at that teasing pet name he called her. Huge golden eyes met his crimson metallic ones.

Before the fabric had entirely plummeted to the ground his other hand had grabbed it and held it up shielding her in the process. His heightened sense allowed him to see everything amidst the darkness of the chamber – and never has the dragon witness something _so… so breathtakingly beautiful_ like this maiden's purity. The dragon made it sure he would honor it before he could take a glimpse of her again.

"Can you promise me you won't do anything bloody rebellious again? Not that I fucking mind, of course. But you've provided me enough entertainment for the night. " His voice held an underlining tone of amusement.

She can only nod at the sudden turn of events. Gently, he removed his hold from her hands. The tenderness the dragon has shown her contradicted with his burly attacks and devil may care attitude. His other hand held out the piece of tattered bed sheet, waiting for her to take it- showing her that he could trust him… as for **_now._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ironandpen's corner: <strong>So here it is! I hope you like the second chapter. And if you happen to love her teasing banter with the iron dragon slayer, just ask and I'll make more naughty fights involving those two – of course, with levy always emerging victorious in the end. (winks )

Some readers asked how Levy had acquired her magic, and how it seemed unsettling that for every wish, something horrible has to happen. Here's a little explanation I'd like to share with all of you:

Levy couldn't control this certain magic yet. it all began in the first chapter when Makarov told her that **"Spells can be cast just by words. A wish recited out loud can even materialize in front of you." (see prologue)**

In chapter one we saw levy having insecurities with herself.-"**Ever since she was a child, Levy has grown to believe she was plain and nothing out of ordinary." (see chapter1)** this led her magic to go haywire. Even when she was able to make a wish and materialize them - her inner insecurities held her back resulting for her wish to be granted in **the " most bitter, twisted and sickest version anyone could have ever imagined..." (see chapter 1) **as long as she had insecurities deep down in herself, a single wish can be granted but in exchange for an impending doom.

And for shybutterflykiss's question, your wish isn't actually far from being real, dear reader. ANYTHING our mind desires can actually HAPPEN. Frightening, yes, but the thrill of making them REAL can be exciting, don't you think? In the real world (and I mean OUR world) this certain magic actually happens to us. It's just that we people give it some scientific names and prefer to call it "**reverse psychology**" ^_^

Reverse psychology mostly happens because of two thing- INSECURITY and FEAR. And what we fear the most happens right in front of our eyes. This is the basis of Levy's magic in my story - it denotes how powerful words and imagination can be to the point of making it a reality.

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank <strong>Pikinanouart<strong> ( I collaborated with a certain fan of yours and we have a lot of fun imagining Gajeel in the most twisted way because of your "adorkable" fanfics.) **Aralys, Elielou** (thank you for the advice! It helps a lot! ), **MedleyNightfallen **(here's a lot of fan service for you. Lol) **Gajeel-rocks, Era-of-tearing-rain, shybutterflykisses **(remember anything you wish can happen as long as you have the will power and desire to really make it happen), **H3art star , Reever rayne. This chapter was completed with you guys solely in my mind. ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 3: of dragon and knights

**Disclaimer: **Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot.

**Summary: **This is a tale of a dragon and his captive princess. Their story might have been told so many times that some might have even forgotten that the real prisoner was in fact – the dragon himself. For even when the princess was imprisoned in the highest tower, the dragon was enslaved to her every call and bidding. He wouldn't have it any other way though, the dragon had surrendered willingly – for it promises sweet torture to those who yield.

- Gajeel / Levy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Of Stupid Dragons and Knights in Shining Armour<strong>

"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true."  
>― Walt Disney<p>

* * *

><p>It was a blur, with her body moving without the mind's permission, she ran out of the castle clothed in nothing but torn sheets. It was reckless, she knew but she was desperate – no, RESOLUTE to live! Fate wouldn't be so spiteful as to let her die without having her first kiss with who-so-ever would be her prince charming!<p>

Her bare feet were bruised from running yet she paid no heed. Hell, she didn't give a fuck if she looked like a runaway bride who just had just escaped from her honey moon. She wanted to escape before the dragon could even notice she was already gone. She abruptly stopped in her tracks, suddenly afraid. She didn't even notice she had entered the forest.

Then, she felt it. The odd sensation as if someone was lurking, someone was studying her every breathe and move. It was hidden, whatever it was there watching her through the shadows of the night. The movements were swift and graceful it was almost inhuman. A phantom lurking in the shadows.

And just as she was about to make a run, a pristine white horse block her path. "A maiden shouldn't walk by herself alone, much less journey clad in nothing but tattered clothes."

Her gazed went up to see a prince mounted at the beautiful stallion. Her heart oddly skipped a beat.

The man wore something like a medieval knight would wear. Complete with a long flowing cape with gold and silver intricate embroidery, steel breast plate, armored boots and a sword for props. His disheveled raven hair brushed his shoulders and framed that young masculine face. Deep crimson eyes, as ravenous and merciless as a predator's, inspected her. His looks were regal and daunting - depicting a replica of one of those smexy models plastered in her x-rated cosmo magazines.

Here was a knight in shining armor who would definitely come charging to save a damsel in distress. Surely, THIS was the man fate has chosen for her! Levy couldn't believe her eyes. She pinched herself to see if she wasn't actually dreaming. At last! Her wishes had finally come true!

"May I have the honor of knowing the name of the young maiden?" his voice was surprisingly soft, coaxing her to come to him, to entirely trust him… the way he looked at her like she was his world was just too... _surreal._

She was so entranced she answered without hesitation. "Levy – Levy McGarden."

"Ah… such a befitting name for a beautiful maiden like you" His expression didn't change. Aloof, cold and unnerving. The description was well rehearsed which made Levy felt unease.

"A mage from the Fairytail guild, am I correct?"

She expected him to whisk her in his loving arms – not interrogate her!

"And who might you be?" She trembled as his face twisted into a malevolent grin. This prince was suddenly not so "charming" anymore.

"You have brain and beauty. Alas, it's disappointing you held your guard a moment too late."

The knight hesitated before he made his introduction. "I am Rogue. Rogue Cheney – one of the twin dragons of the Sabertooth Clan. "

Oh shit…

Stricken with terror, she recoiled from him. The moment her feet did not move when her mind was bloody screaming to her to budge made her tripped. Her heart pounded in an indescribable rate as a she felt the cool tip of his sword against her throat.

"Don't move and don't even think of using your magic, solid script mage. Less I cut your throat before you could even scream."

After being presented as a sacrifice, she had just escaped from the clutches of the iron dragon, only to land on another savage beast! She scolded herself for being lured by this man's physical features. This was no fairytale and the bitter realization struck her that no one would come save her. This is it, she would die a virgin. She would never see her friends again. She would never see HIM again. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes yet she bravely blinked them. she should not expect or even hope the iron dragon to come. She have no right to be disillusioned less anticipate for something that was impossible especially after she had ran off from him.

Panic had assaulted her senses making her vulnerable and utterly defenseless before the man.

"I wish…" She should have wished to revert back time, to save her guild, to let her live for one more day - yet as she broke down in a fit of tears, she longed with all her heart to see the iron dragon once more before she die.

"I really, really wish…"

"ROGUE! YOU BASTAAAARD!" a roar of a battle cry reverberated all throughout the land as her eyes opened in wonder and disbelief. She could only stand there, a surge of happiness and awe flooded her senses. An enormous black dragon covered in steel scales came charging into the forest.

That moment, she vowed to herself she would never ever doubt the power of her wishes again.

"It was damn hard to find someone so small." guilt coursed through her veins. He had saved her from the stake and she repaid him by fleeing from his lair.

"So don't EVER leave my side."

Her eyes widened in comprehension, gazing at him just like that moment when he held her against the cold iron wall. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Y-yes!"

"What business would you have here, Kurogane Gajeel?"

"You bloody threatened my maiden and you ask me what my fucking business here is? Heck, I came to take what is rightfully mine!"

Levy blushed as the iron dragon claimed her all for his own. "She was offered as a sacrifice to me!"

_Or not._ How she wished she would just be killed right there on the spot.

"Ah, that would explain why I found her in your territory…. But if I'm not mistaken, the maiden clearly wanted to get rid of you."

The iron dragon ceased his attack. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Rogue smiled knowingly. "Wouldn't that explain why she's alone, barefoot, and inadequately clad in nothing but torn bed sheets? It's clear she had just escaped. Now, don't tell me; given with our heightened senses, this girl had still managed to flee from you?"

"I don't care if she ran away!" Gajeel growled. "But that's all going to change now since you all wanted her for things I don't even give a shit. First the Phantom lord, then now, your fucked up guild. What does this squirt even possess? "

"You don't know her powers, do you Gajeel? "He taunted loving the way those blood colored eyes darkened even more.

"Doesn't mean we're a fucking beast, it gave you an opportunity to act like one! You shouldn't use her the way the villagers had used us! She's a human, dumbass! "

"A human with insurmountable powers, its quiet a pity you don't even know half of what she can do."

letting a savage growl as his eyes blazed with contempt."Get out of my territory, Eiryuu!"

"Don't worry, I will." The other dragon replied nonchalantly preparing to take its flight.

The iron dragon changed into his human form, motioning for Levy to come to him. She didn't get the chance to run in full speed, for her body collided with him. As she was encased in his large arms, the masculine tang of metal and leather invaded her senses. Closing her eyes, she felt him- dark, hot, and excitingly dangerous- there in his vice possessive grip yet never had she felt so safe.

It was a different story for the (surprisingly naïve) dragon.

He was far from feeling safe. Damn.

The dragon could feel his throat tightened as beads of sweat formed near his temple. He felt her dainty arms entwined around him and her face buried deep in the crook of his neck. It took all his will power to restrain his self in giving in to her sensual enticement.

Rogue paused and looked at them. "I'm not interested in fighting over a maiden. Besides, I have to report the script mage is under the care of another dragon."

Humongous shadowed wings spread out as the dragon soared through the horizons. "But I wouldn't mind taking her from you, Kurogane Gajeel!" he called out. "If it means I could get your undivided attention, I'll be more delighted to do it. My interest lies only on you."

Levy gasped as the newly found information made her a tiny bit disappointed. Her whimsical fantasy of a knight in shining armor was shattered.

"Ah… He's gay?"

The iron dragon didn't understand her manner of speaking. "What makes you think he should be jovial?"

Then he turned to her, his face obscured in the dark refusing to reveal his face yet those red orbs glint dangerously in the moonlight. "and what the fuck makes you think you'll get out of this mess without me punishing you, runt?"

Before she could even squeak, he abruptly carried her in his shoulder, hauling her like a sack of potato. "H-hey!"

"Serves you right for escaping."

She screamed and kicked, then yanked his wild mane. "ARGH! Stop doing that or I'll be forced to ravish you!"

She was aghast. "H-how dare you! You – you unrefined Beowulf! You plan to ravish me in the most deplorable and condemnable manner? You will not have me at your mercy! Unhand me this very moment!"

"…."

"I will not hear any of your prowess in bed! Let alone any procreation-"

It was hard trying to keep a straight face. Are all mortals this forward and... crude? _And they say he was barbaric._

The way she described in explicit details how he could take advantage of her was not helping at all. And a book entitled Cosmopolitan? He shuddered at the thought. Based on her description, the book should be burnt! He wouldn't even want to think what dark secrets a manuscript like that could unleash. The gods must have put a terrible curse on him- what with bringing a nymph (and a deliriously beautiful and rebellious one at that~!) just to make his plain peaceful boring life in chaos.

"I'll take revenge if you ever stole my innocence! You just try using any chains or kinky leather whips and I'll use them as weapons!"

Gajeel's eyes looked blearily at the heavens. Why da fuck did even he save her again? Delirium must be setting in.

He knew he had many sins to atone for – but not in this cruel disturbing punishment. Gajeel didn't know Fate got this sick, twisted sense of humor!

"For a woman, you're pretty vulgar."

He received a slap on the butt. "And a bit perverted too."

As she hit and punched him for all he was worth, realization struck her hard. Was fate, by any chance, playing tricks on her? She had wished countless of times for a valiant knight in shining armor, or perhaps a prince in his gallant white horse –

but…

Why did fate have to be so cruel as to give her a chauvinistic, savage beast?

* * *

><p><strong>Iron and pen's note :<strong>I had fun taking quotes from the actual anime. Such as gajeel saying "don't leave my side" and rogue's phrase "My interest lies only on you, Gajeel."Did anyone notice it has already been three chapters and they still don't know each other's name? it's quiet a shame Rogue was able to introduced himself before Gajeel could even do.

aaannndddd sorry for the very late update and if anyone seemed to be out of character here.=p I have no excuse, so yes please throw all your tantrums, complaints and I'll accept them with open arms! And for everyone who took their time to give this story a read, thank you so much! I love you guys.


	5. Chapter 4:  Inside the Dragon's Lair

**Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot. **

**Summary: This is a tale of a dragon and his captive princess. Their story might have been told so many times that some might have even forgotten that the real prisoner was in fact – the dragon himself. For even when the princess was imprisoned in the highest tower, the dragon was enslaved to her every call and bidding. He wouldn't have it any other way though, the dragon had surrendered willingly – for it promises sweet torture to those who yield.**

**- Gajeel / Levy**

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to the ever wonderful RomanticVoltaire for helping this author find the inspiration to write again. And for sending muse, the deity of all arts and literature via e-mail- when this poor author couldn't find the proper words to scribble in her paper.<br>_

_to Daikii8, dearest reader-san, what-ever-do-you-mean about... tendencies? (Author blinks innocently then smiles) your review made me research for naughty ideas to use for the future chapters.**  
><strong>_

_and to articulate eloquence, shall i add any roguexgajeel on the future chapters? lol. this chapter is for you.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER4:<strong> Inside the Dragon's Lair

**"You know what the issue is with this world?**

**Everyone wants a magical solution for their problems**

**but everyone refuses to believe in magic."**

_- Mad Hatter, Once Upon a Time, 2011_

* * *

><p>She was brought as a sacrifice, yet the dragon treated her as a princess.<p>

Knowing she was already in his abode, he abruptly put her to her feet – trusting her to be smart enough to not run from him again. The dragon quickened his steps as to avoid the girl from seeing his face.

"Follow me."He led her to a series of hallways, both spacious and flawlessly clean as the vaulted ceiling gave the impression of a fortress rather than a den of a dragon.

Columns rose from beneath the floor, each carved with ivory dragons entwining the shaft until their elongated bodies reached the ceiling. Their scales glinted harshly in the darkness of the night. Their eyes cold and unsettling seemed to watch her every move, watching her silently as their master led her to the west wing.

He glanced at his captive to make sure she was trailing behind him. To his surprise, she was younger than he expected – a fragile looking woman, short in physique, slender in build and a disheveled hair the color of sky.

For a moment, she glanced at him, trying to perceive her savior in the dim light. Her lashes fluttered, revealing dark luminous golden eyes. It was a waste those eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to fall and slid to her ivory skin.

Even in tattered clothes, she was everyman's fantasy – of all the unspoken sinful desires. Beguiling, seductive, yet her face held a touch of innocence and purity.

It was no wonder this maiden attracts danger wherever she went.

Then, he remembered the white mark on her shoulder blades – contrasting deeply with the black ink vehemently painted across her waist. The maiden was used as a mere tool as he recalled Rogue wanted her for the same reasons.

"What kind of power do you possess that has brought their attentions on you?"

Levy paused. _Power? It was more like a curse._ "I had wished for something that was beyond my control."

A cruel laugh rumbled from his chest, a desolate twist of smile evident on his lips. "And you expect me to fall for that made-up story?" the dragon chuckled not believing a word she said. " Wishes does not have anything to do with power or -"

"Yes it does!" Levy cried .

She had enough! For only one day, her life had turned upside down and this – this odious man had the audacity to even laugh at her expense! "I can't control the intensity of my magic! My enchantments enable me to make my hopes a reality. Everything I accidentally wished had come true in the most twisted manner I had ever thought possible!"

The girl behind him was on the verge of tears, yet he was ruthless with his words.

"Accidentally wished?" he growled. "That's bullshit! If they had really come true, you wouldn't be stuck up in this rut; you wouldn't cry and live this fucking miserable!"

The dragon stopped in his tracks. "Tell me the truth… You weren't wishing, were you? you WERE anticipating for the WORST." his dark voice daunted her, daring her to tell him he was mistaken.

Brown golden eyes widened in bitter realization at what the man was implying. Blood drained from her face as she refused to listen to every word this man uttered.

" L-Lies! I was cursed with this magic! I never asked for this ability. It was dreadful enough even for my own village to fend me off to some ogre! Oh sorry. But I didn't anticipate- " She stopped remembering her exact word when she had desperately wished to be fed to the dragon to end all her miseries:

_**I should have wished I'd be eaten alive**_

_**perhaps by the dragon and be done with it!**_** '**

She found herself gazing over to a pair of deep crimson orbs staring intently to her. His face was covered in the shadows but the intensity of his piercing stare was enough to paralyze her in the spot.

Any words of protest died on her throat.

"Stop. Being. Afraid." It wasn't a consolation; _it was an order._ "The reason why your magic always go haywire was because you're afraid of the outcome."

They had reached the furthest end of the room in the west wing. And the dragon opened a vaulted door leading to another lair. _Her new prison…_

"Give me any wish you can guarantee you won't regret."

"But if I wish, I think I might be asking for a terrible con-"

He cut her off before she could even finish her sentence. "Do me a favor and just for once, don't think! Just believe it would happen!"

The girl was uncertain. Her magic won't be harnessed if she keeps on hesitating so he settled for a compromise.

" If it makes you feel better, then include me in your wish." Her eyes widened at his proposal. "No matter what the outcome, no matter what the consequence, I'll be with you."

"N-no! I won't risk your life to anything that could happen!"

"Good grief woman!" he growled like the beast he was. "I AM superior than you human beings! Do you think of me as weak and susceptible to your wishes?"

She looked at her captor; his face blurred by the dim shadow of the night... How could she trust this man whose face or name she didn't even know?

Levy felt ashamed she was wary of him when he had offered his fate willingly even trustingly in her hands. Levy knew nothing of the man before her, but not long ago, they had fought and he even saved her twice. In less than a day, the man had gone to such lengths as to save her from any dark guilds and guard her with his life. The very least she could do was give this stranger her trust.

"Any wish?"she audibly whispered. "With…you?"

It was then the dragon realized his mistake. He considered taking back his word but his pride wouldn't allow him to back out from his promise.

"…Damn right. ANY wish." Gajeel didn't know those four simple words could drastically change the course of his life.

The dragon told her NOT TO THINK so Levy decided just for once, to do something on a whim just like what the dragon had ordered her to do:

_She didn't think her words are powerful enough to seal their fate. _

_She didn't think of the grave consequence of her action. _

_She didn't think that her life would turn out much more than a simple fairytale. _

In that split moment, nothing mattered. Closing her eyes, she wished with all her heart that if no man would claim her, then at the very least she dreamed the dragon would fall for her. And in return, she shall stay by his side as long as she lives.

.

..

…..

..

.

Then she realized that would be a BIG, SERIOUS mistake.

"O-oh no! I take it back! I think I should undo the wish! That was just so WRONG!" She clutched her hair as those expressive eyes widened in mortification. Wait! How was she to know how to undo the wish?

It was infuriating but the man told her not to think!

The dragon didn't know what made the maiden prattle like she had just wished his doom. (Apparently, she just did)

"Come on squirt, I don't think it can't be THAT dreadful. I promise not to laugh. Try me, what did you wish?"

"U-uhm… I w-wish…"

* * *

><p>It seemed the dragon wasn't good at keeping his words. A rich boisterous laughter filled the lonely halls of the castle followed by a resounding slap and a yelp of pain.<p>

A black panther waiting on the previous cell could only shake his head wondering what the dragon and the maiden were doing. He was busily removing the dragon's weapons ingrained firmly on the wall. Various axe and weapons were dexterously imbedded after one another on the wall until it reached that lone window above.

He didn't know if their visitor was smart or stupid enough to use the weapons as a sort of … improvised ladder. What if she fell while climbing it? He felt another presence in the room yet the feline didn't look at him. "Care to tell me about our visitor's little escapade? And what was that odious sound I just -"

Lily's voice drained the moment he saw the dragon.

Gajeel wasn't entirely listening, and for the first time, Pantherlily saw the dragon's lips curve into a smile – albeit a bloody disturbing smile. A lone fang was shown at the corner of his tugged lips.

"Stop grinning. It's very unsettling."

The dragon chuckled. "So I was told."

"The maiden told that straight to your face? How… fearless of her."

'_Fearless yes.'_ Lily thought. _'and bold enough to defy the dragon in his own lair. This girl surely has some guts.'_

"You wouldn't believe what she even said to me." The dragon said amused. "She told me that her abilities let her wishes come true for an exchange of an impending doom."

Lily said nothing but he dreaded the smile on his comrade's face.

" I asked her to prove it, risking myself to her whimsical abilities – and she wished to be with me as long as I live. Hah! Could you believe it?"

Pantherlilly could only gape, astounded by both of their foolishness "I don't know who has gone mad, you, for risking your life less your future to an unknown magic or her, for even wishing a life time with you!"

The dragon was offended. "Oi! That was rude!"

It made lily quite for a while, silently studying any changes to the dragon. Aside from the stupid smile he wore, he saw none. "So… did her magic work?"

"Tch no, I don't think so. It appears that the squirt sucks at working her magic abilities. For if it really happened, then I'd be making a fool of myself right now."

_Which may be a bad thing._ The feline thought. "Has she seen you?"

"No, I made sure I blended in the night. She'd be really bent on undoing her magic if she had seen the gruesome face I have."

His partner sensed his insecurities. "Come on, there could be some mortal bound to accept you."

The dragon's frown deepened. Trust and acceptance was a sensitive topic to him "Lies. Even my father couldn't even stand to be with me."

"I'm taking no chances. When I met her bounded in the stake, didn't you see she fainted the moment she laid her eyes on me?"

His partner slapped his back, cheering him up. "You take my joke too serious. She fainted from fatigue!"

Amidst his anxieties, the dragon felt a surge of … he didn't know what it was called but it made him grin. A light hearted feeling he had never experience settled on his chest. For her to bravely say she'd spend her lifetime with him – it almost give him security that he would never be left alone again.

However, the dragon wasn't prepared for what fate has in store for him. The princess- or rather the witch didn't need to wish for her desire to materialize. For the fates had already intervened earlier– her wish had already occurred the moment he met her bounded to the stake.

The moment he had carried her in his lair, the instant he had ran when he knew she escaped, the time when he had claimed her all for his own had already stirred something deep inside him.

In that moment and the future to come, with or without enchantment, the dragon would find himself willingly spending his life granting every single yearning she'll ever want.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to rise in the horizon marking the beginning of the day. The first glorious rays of the morning squinted in her window giving her room an ethereal radiance.<p>

Never had she thought she'd still be alive to witness another the morning. She had to thank the dragon for that.

Then her gazed went to her throbbing palm. Her conscience gnawed on her as she remembered lapping the odious man only to yelp in pain. What is this man made of? She idly wondered. She had not expected to feel a skin as callous and hard as… steel plates. She shuddered at the thought.

Either way, she needed to apologize to him. Maybe the man didn't mean to laugh but it was a blow to her pride to be ridiculed after her first confession.

The muted creak of the door opening made her alert. "Who's there?" it closed for awhile without seeing any people enter the room

"Don't fret maiden-"someone with a deep baritone voice spoke. Pantherlily was about to continue when he stopped in his tracks.

It might just be the rays of sunlight, but the vibrant light basked her skin in an ethereal radiance making their visitor look like a tattered angel with her garbed in nothing but torn bed sheets. Now, he knew what this maiden possessed that brought the black steel dragon to his knees.

The angel's brow furrowed looking where the sound came from. The moment her gaze went down, she squealed in delight seeing a black kitten by the door.

_The dragon owned a talking cat?_ She couldn't believe her eyes!

The tiny soldier wasn't prepared to be swooped in the cherub's loving arms. He yelped as she raised him higher. "Lass! Put me down!"

"Ah! Are you an exceed?"

The cat was impressed that the woman knew of his race. "So you know of exceeds? That was unexpected. I'm Pantherlily. You can call me Lily for short. I think I didn't catch your name, fair young maiden."

"O-oh! Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Levy… Levy Mcgarden." She exclaimed; a faint blush adorned those alluring cheeks of hers.

Lily shook his head, already imagining how the dragon was smitten. "It seems you'll be staying with us for awhile. Can I get you something you'll need?"

Levy was surprised. "Oh, but wasn't I brought here as a prisoner?"

The feline could only smile back in retort. "Miss Levy, I advice you look around your surrounding– I believe a prisoner wouldn't be offered the finest accommodation in a dragon's abode."

As she turned her head, Levy have to take a step back, her breathe caught in her throat -unable to look away.

_This was **certainly** no dungeon…_

There in the center of the room and basked in the glorious light of day, lay a Victorian bedchamber elevated from the floor. A luxuriant Arabian carpet, the rich color of mahogany– serves as a pathway to a grand staircase where the bedchamber was to be found.

Wrought iron grills took the figure of a winged dragons looming over as if to witness forbidden acts of love made only in the bed. Carved and molded to perfection, the column rose almost to the ceiling where it took the form of four mystical creatures, their bodies entwined and twisted in a delicate complex pattern.

Made with the finest stainless steel- forge and welded in the fiercest of fire, it ensured her this chamber will NOT break – in under any circumstances. It was built solely for satisfying a man's – no, a _BEAST'S_ darkest fantasies.

She instantly blushed at her overactive imaginations.

Yet as she looked at the divan in the stylish platform, she couldn't help but imagine _**them**_ sharing a night of blissful passion in it. Woven with the highest kind of silk, the bed lured anyone who came near of temptation and wicked pleasures throughout the night. The sheets, dye in the sultriest tone of red were spread all over the expanse of the cot till it flowed to the floor. Thin layers of velvet draperies hung low providing an inviting entrance to the bed.

It was faint, but it was unmistakable. The Dragon's lair reeks of lust, of hunger -of all the unspoken desires tempting her to come and lay beneath those silken sheets.

_**- Promising her of more pleasures to come once the night has settled in.**_

The chamber was made solely for the purpose of making love in the most erotic and sensual form. If she thought the previous lair with all his silver treasure was a form of hell luring him with the darkest enticements, this new den can be considered a piece of heaven on earth- a shrine giving tribute to the goddess of love.

She felt faint.

If she knew that being held captive in the dragon's den could be this… this temptingly _**inviting **_– would she come here in her own volition?

Holding the tiny piece of fabric around her body tighter, it gave her security as if the lone piece of clothe was enough to protect her from the dragon's abode. A mixture of dread and delight run through the course of her veins. Her eyes caught the smug smile on the feline's lips, satisfied to see her admiration. "Do you like it? This place has never been grazed by anyone – mortals or creatures alike."

"A-are you telling me -?"

"The dragon had designed this room for years- centuries even, and you are the first to use it." _And maybe the last. _Lily thought.

Levy didn't believe a word he uttered! She couldn't! With the wide expanse of the divan, she assumed he had a harem of beautiful maidens at his disposal- to call upon them whenever he wanted to seek pleasure. Oh no, her knees went weak as realization dawned upon her.

She was brought as a sacrifice…

HIS FIRST virgin sacrifice.

She gulped.

"I-I am the… the f-first?" she felt inclined to know why he'd go to such lengths of creating such a… s-sanctuary for pleasure.

The small panther gave her a teasing look. "Why don't you just ask the dragon? His name is Gajeel by the way."

It was enough to made her blush all to the roots of her hair.

* * *

><p>The ray of the sun cast a soft glow in a barren lair, yet the man in the lone room could be seen furrowing deeper into his pillow, the hard muscles on his back rippled with every move... Wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting trousers, sweat had drenched him to the point that made his body glistened in its glow.<p>

A roguish smile curved on his lips that could put any rakehells to shame.

Try as he might, he couldn't remove image of the little nymph from his head. Closing his eyes, he wondered if those brown doe-like eyes would widen in delight when she saw all the detailed work he'd done all over the years.

_It was, after all, passed down to him by his father._

Dragons were possessive creatures. Metallicana had prepared the finest iron chamber he could build when he fell in love with an exotic raven haired beauty… However, the mortal's lifespan was short she started to wither before he could even finish it. As the years passed by, she became distant; her thick ebony locks turned silver white till there was nothing left of the allure he once adored.

Even when her beauty was harshly taken away by the hands of time, the dragon still loved her , telling her to wait till he finished his last and final gift to her. Alas, she didn't live long enough to see the work of the iron dragon.

_Gajeel was the lone proof of the passionate yet forbidden union of the mythical creature and the mortal._

The iron bedchamber was abandoned for several years until Gajeel decided to restore it. Even after the dragon was gone, Gajeel continued the work left by his father… He would not make the same mistake as Metallicana did. He would take care of what was his – or what WOULD SOON be his.

His thoughts came back to the vile-tempered, blue-haired angel.

He snorted_. More likely a witch._

He didn't believe her wish capable of coming true. Did she think she could make him succumb to such feeble enchantments? He has the blood of a dragon- making him superior than these mortals.

Nevertheless he would make sure the girl would keep her promise of staying by her side as long as she lives.

* * *

><p>In a little while, the feline and the woman were sitting on the bed-steps, talking about their lives as if they were old friends. The cat found himself liking the girl for they shared common interests in history, ancient magic – and respect for a certain metal-scrap of a dragon.<p>

He wondered if it was really respect or adoration as evident on the furious blush on her face.

"Ga-jeel." She tested the strange name on her tongue. It was so foreign yet she loved how her voice produced those two syllables. "What about him? Do dragons shape-shift into human only during the night or whenever they want to?"

"Since you ask too much about Gajeel – I'll let you borrow some books which can be helpful to you."

Hearing those words made levy gasped so much in delight. "Books? Lily, are you telling me the dragon collects books? What kind of literature does he read?"

Seeing those striking golden eyes widen in delight, the cat couldn't bring himself to refuse the maiden.

He didn't know how much time has passed but the sun was about to set. Lily couldn't believe he had spent a whole day with her! The cat had told Levy her savior was a descendant of a European dragon. He was the notorious beast even his own kin had dread – thus earning the name Kurogane Gajeel.

Much to his surprise, it didn't deter Levy from knowing more about him.

Aside from her insurmountable love for books, he hadn't gathered too much information aside from her magic but he needed to notify even the smallest observation to the dragon. "Well then Miss Levy, I shall be going now."

This made her frowned. "Going now lily? But I had so much fun with you! Won't you stay with me for a little longer? Please? "

The exceed smiled as the girl in front of him nearly whined. "As much as I love your company, I have to report to the dragon." He has taken a liking to the girl, aside from being smart, she's a good conversationalist.

However, as a true soldier- he knew his trust and loyalty belongs to Gajeel.

Twiddling with her fingers, she looked at him with those large golden eyes. "Umm, Lily…?"

The panther looked backed at her- and had to take a step backward. _Oh no…_

She wore a mischievous grin that was slightly disconcerting since it didn't fit her too damn innocent face. "Don't tell anyone, even Gajeel okay?" she whispered and wrote a certain word in the air. "This is my way of showing my gratitude for everything you've given me."

The word glowed as it materialized in all its glory and even just for a moment, _time seemed to stop._ Panther Lily could only stand in silent awe- eyes wide and mouth agape as the word slowly descended down like a form of salvation to him.

Lily wasn't able to report anything back to the dragon.

* * *

><p>It was already dark, and the dragon was waiting for his comrade's report. Lily should have been back three hours ago. How dare he make him wait! Or maybe his cat has turned his back on him? That traitor! Just the thought of it made him snarl like the creature he was. He'll track them down if ever they escaped from his lair! With a furious snarl, the dragon made his way to the maiden's room.<p>

He expected the worst… a letter of betrayal, a room devoid of any occupant - but this… Gajeel couldn't believe the sight that greeted him!

How could he even blame his cat for turning his back on him? There was his cat– prowled in a pathetic heap, face alight with a naive smile as she materialized the word CATNIP and MILK. The witch's power had already lured Lily into a blissful state. What the fuck-? There were even words like KIWI and MICE and bloody hell, was that a word made of yarn? His vision darkened more when Levy patted Lily's belly and the cat actually _PURRED in happiness_.

The Pantherlily he knew does NOT purr! HE GROWLS! Damn it!

The human had seduced his cat in the same manner she had seduced him! Unforgivable!

He had to turn away and put this – this jealousy aside as her hands leisurely glided on the cat's fur how the bastard took it ALL in oh-so-wondrous delight he fucking mewled.

He will get Pantherlily for this! Or maybe the maiden! Either way both of them will suffer from his wrath! Even blinded with rage, he wondered how it would feel like to experience even a moment of her wondrous touch against his skin…

_Damn..._

NO! He will not yield to any of her enticement – that would only mean he succumbed to her wish!

This girl was more trouble than she's worth! Since the night has settled again, he wasn't afraid of stepping in the room. Gajeel snarled indignantly as he stomped across the lair and grabbed his cat from her embrace like a jealous child would claim his toy.

"Don't cast your enticing spell to my cat, WITCH! "

A pillow was thrown squarely at his face with more force than she intended. All thought of apologizing and befriending the dragon disappeared in an instant. That last word was enough to make her expression change in a matter of seconds.

"A witch?" Levy echoed in disbelief, as if to confirm she had heard him correctly. "You also accuse me of being a witch? Fine! At least I made Lily happy even for a moment! stupid Gajeel!"

And before he could retort anything, another pillow was hurled at him – followed by a book which hit him squarely in the head.

"Wait a damn minute – " BONK! _How the heck did she know his name?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ironandpen's corner: <strong>Oh Gajeel, even Lily had introduced himself before you could even do._

_Tsk. Tsk. So, dear readers, do I change the rating or what? Haha! I enjoyed writing the detailed interiors of the bed chamber. The challenge a friend has given to me was to make an erotic scene without any sensual participation from any of the characters._

_That's the reason why this chapter took so long but I hope it was worth the wait!_

* * *

><p>To my beloved reviewers: (in no particular order)<p>

**Aurora528**_(Another chapter as you requested, I fear there are no "sexy fights" but there's an alluring bedchamber promising of naughty chapters to come!),_

** Ferrii, evilsugarnazioverload, **Aralys, **DIjoi******

**pikinanouart **_(No sexy gajeel here - but i'll make sure he'll have his ... seductive moments on the next chapter!)_ **, **

**Elie Lou**(nope, i'm creating my own fairytale! ^_^ and I can't wait to see your drawing!)**, **

**AngelKnightKaoru**(i used another tenrou reference - levy screaming "stupid gajeel!" ^_^)**, **

**RomanticVoltaire**_(As you requested, European dragon and a victorian bed chamber - wait an ELEVATED Victorian chamber with a grand staircase. Lol. we could be an interior designer!)_**, **

**Ulcaasi **_(I hope this chapter made Gajeel a bit... livelier?)_** , **

**Articulate Eloquence**_(Your reviews never fails to make me smile!)_**, **

**Badme, TwistedKorn,**

** Daisukii08 **_(S&M tendencies? request granted dear reader! )_** ,**

**Nightelement, Heretoread, Era-of-Tearing Rain** and all readers who take time to read this piece of work.

This chapter wouldn't be done without your constant support. ^_ ^ Thank you, thank you, thank you for your encouragement, your gentle nudge to keep me going and for allowing this author a chance to share her story with you.


	6. Chapter 5: The Temptation of Your Kiss

**Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot.**

**Summary: This is a tale of a dragon and his captive princess. Their story might have been told so many times that some might have even forgotten that the real prisoner was in fact – the dragon himself. For even when the princess was imprisoned in the highest tower, the dragon was enslaved to her every call and bidding. He wouldn't have it any other way though, the dragon had surrendered willingly – for it promises sweet torture to those who yield.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"You know when I said I knew little about love? That wasn't true. I know a lot about love.<em>**

**_I've seen it, centuries and centuries of it, and it was the only thing that made watching your world bearable._**

**_All those wars. Pain, lies, hate. It made me want to turn away and never look down again. But when I see the way that mankind loves, you could search to the furthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful..."_**

**-Stardust, 2007**

* * *

><p><strong>The Black Iron Dragon – Kurogane Gajeel…<strong>

_Only one had to hear that name and it was enough even to frighten even the most courageous of souls. _

_He was a mythical creature – a gruesome beast. Dark, powerful, terrifying even beyond what any mortal could ever comprehend. He was the infamous beast even his own kind had feared…_

Therefore it was a wonder how this notorious warrior ended up resting his head in a nymph's lap . A nymph whose size didn't reach even half of his imposing height. One moment, she was furious at him for calling her names pertaining to her height, throwing every imaginable object she could grasp. He was glad he removed Pantherlily from her arms. The next thing he knew , he found his head cradled on the soft expanse of creamy white thighs as she nursed him –frantically apologizing and asking if being hit by a thick encyclopedia hurts.

The fuck-? Of course it does!

Strangely though, her touch did nothing but bring chaos to his already throbbing head.

"Uh-uhmm… Gajeel? S-sorry…" Her timid voice reached his ears, feeling bewildered as he had never heard his name rolled out of a maiden's lips. A hand, soft and delicate, traveled through the expanse of his thick hair, disturbing his train of thoughts.

It was weird… Yet he didn't know why he wanted her to repeat his name again, why he wanted to revel in the pleasure of feeling those hands massage his aching scalp. His eyes shot open as he caught himself almost giving in to her vile sorcery.

"Apologizing for your wicked enchantments, are you, witch?" he taunted.

Lips set in a grim line before all concern and anxiety was wiped out of her face. Frustrated, she abruptly shoved his head from her lap and stood up to her full mediocre height. Head held high, she walk resolutely away from him with all the dignity she could muster. A streak of tear escaped her eyes but she wouldn't let the dragon have the satisfaction of seeing her crumble.

" Stand still, maiden." His voice held this distinctive authority that if she didn't yield to his wish, she will suffer the consequence. She smelled like the forest - and of blood… He didn't need to see any trails of mortal blood to know it was coming from her.

Nevertheless, Levy didn't turn around, ignoring him… walking further away from HIM.

"YOU STAND STILL!" Gajeel roared not quiet used to anyone disobeying his words.

"I take orders from NO MAN!" she whirled to face him. "I maybe held captive but NEVER will I be yours to command!"

Raising her head high, Gajeel saw a defiant glint in her eyes. This is a face of a warrior proud and unyielding even if she was held imprisoned in the enemy's lair.

Damn, he found himself unable to retort back. The dragon was rooted on the spot – a sense of disbelief and a bit of admiration rendered him speechless. Then his lips morphed into smile- a disturbing morbid smile. So that's how she wants this dispute to be settled.

"_If I make you mine right now," _Came the deep baritone voice._ "Would you do as I say?"_

It was then she saw him standing up, his form daunting and formidable. Her bravado instantly dissipated replace with unadulterated horror of the underlying meaning behind his words.

Frightened, she staggered back, wondering if she had crossed the line. Levy spun on her heels, hastening her every step despite the pain it took to move her feet forward. She planned to get away from this pitch black room – away from this odious beast. Before she could reach the door, a pair of strong arms held her captive, roughly carrying her back to the elevated chamber. She didn't even realize that while he held her in his vice grip, he was cautious with her bruised feet.

"Lily, bring a bucket of clean water a roll of bandage for her feet… _and her mouth."_ Seeing the horrified expression was enough to make him grin– promising her of all the possibilities he could do to her if she dared to defy his words once more.

The panther was about to protest when he saw the serious look on his comrade's face. He flew away, trusting his comrade wouldn't lay a finger on the girl.

"Unhand me this moment, you – you vile tempered…! Y-You vexing, horrible, manipulative –"

"-Spiteful, hideous sonofabitch." He finished it for her. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes! You forgot the word brute!"

Ohoh~ he thought pleased that his rough callous manner of speaking was clearly rubbing off on her.

"Imp!"

"Jerk!"

"Shrimp!"

A growl emitted from her realizing she was running out of words to call him. She wouldn't let the dragon have the last words on their banter!

"B-Beast! Uhm – No!" Eyes widened in mortification before she profusely apologize. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. What I mean was – "

"Why princess…" the lilt in his deep voice told her she only succeeded in amusing him. " I already know that I'm a gruesome beast. Perhaps you could come up with a more-offensive pet name for me next time."

How dare this dragon insult her intellect! Levy was proficient in hundreds of language, even the ancient forbidden ones. Give her foreign words and she could decode it in less than hour. Yet for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to utter even a single word of curse!

Gajeel couldn't help but smile. His nemesis had called him a mouthful of curses and profanities, some even swore on their deathbeds and worse others had wished him to rot in the deepest pits of hell – while all of those sounds condemning, these words coming from her sounded more like…

… An endearment rather than a threat.

Levy had enough! For only a day, her life had turned upside down. "B-bring me down! You dreadful metal scrap of a dragon!"

It did wonders on his immense ego, actually. They had just met for only a day and she already had another fucking pet name for him.

Pffttt~she was absolutely endearing.

"I'll have you know I'm absolutely capable of-"

"- keeping your mouth shut for the next three seconds or else I'll be forced to kiss you right here on this very bed." His voice was frighteningly calm. She was tempted to defy him but the glint on his crimson eyes assured her that he was intent on doing that. That kept her mouth shut.

Just as he laid her on those rumpled silken sheets, a delicate bloodied foot came in contact with his face. He shot one incredulous crimson eye opened…

.

..

…

_Before all fucking hell broke loose._

* * *

><p>"She's not dead! I refuse to believe it until we find her body!" a man in a top hat vehemently cried, his boots tattered from running throughout Magnolia. His friends were with him , there in the middle of the rain, drenched, tired, and frustrated yet they refuse to give up until they find a clue where their dear friend was abducted.<p>

"I say we looked for the Phantom Guild! " and before the others cheered in agreement, they heard a lone footstep belonging to their enemy.

"Pitter. Patter…"

Some of them took a fighting stance recognizing her as one of the element four. Yet the ice mage waved a hand to back them off – If they will be forced to fight her, he'll have to step in the front lines. After all, they both have the same type of magic.

"Why did you come here?" Gray Fullbuster, in all logical sense, should be repulsed, angry at her even – for having the audacity to show up after her guild destroyed their home. However he couldn't comprehend why he wanted to befriend her, to run and demand who the hell made her cry.

Blue eyes gazed at him with such sorrow it was hard not to look away. Gray could only stand there wishing he could do- something just to take away her grief. He always hated seeing women cry. That – and he concluded it was a waste to see her beauty marred by her tears.

"If Fairytail wishes to take out the Phantom lord," her voice shook. "Look no further – for Juvia's guild was already annihilated." As the woman broke down, the rain poured heavily as if it were her tears.

It was one thing to see an enemy defeated – but another matter to see one crumbled into hopelessness and despair. It took all his will to step forward deliberating if he should go to her but their guildmaster Makarov, had already rushed to her side comforting the rain woman like a protective parent would care for his child.

"It was annihilated -by the iron dragon." She whispered.

Alarmed, Makarov gently shook her. "What do you mean by the iron dragon? Child, I asked you, where is Levy?!"

Juvia whimpered, seeing how terrified this old man was for his child. _How she would give anything up, just to feel what the blue haired fairy has- acceptance and a family._

"Juvia's guild was annihilated by the iron dragon. The maiden is alive, residing right now in the dragon's lair."A gasp came from the mages wondering how this creature was able to take down a dark guild for only one night.

Determined, she grasped the old man's tiny hands. "J-Juvia… Will you let Juvia help you? Juvia can track him down. Please~ Let Juvia retrieve the fairy back. " Her lips quivered, holding back her tears. She was prepared to be shunned just as she had experienced many times in her previous dark guilds but she have to try!

"Ju-Juvia only wants to make amends –"

Seeing her desperate plea, his heart went out to her. Makarov embraced her, her azure eyes widening in disbelief for never had she experienced someone held her close. "Hush… Juvia – is that your name? If you don't have any guild to go, you're welcome to be a member of fairytail."

It was then she felt a white coat gently lay on her shoulder. She looked up to see the black haired man in stood in all his naked glory – right in front of her.

Juvia didn't know what to do;blood rushed to her face she was sure she might faint on the spot. "a-aahmm.. I- Uh…"

"Just accept the coat. You need it more than I do." A tinge of blush was on his face – but it wasn't his face that made her heart palpitate. It was the brazen view of his chiseled body – carved and molded into perfection. Her breathe hitch; what a beautiful work of art he was!

The poor girl was already hyperventilating; her virgin eyes couldn't take the sight of this man before her.

Suddenly, a pink haired boy kicked the weird gorgeous exhibitionist from her view. "Look at what you did to her, you shameless bastard! The poor girl could hardly think!"

"Natsu~! Stopped it!"

The rain woman frozed. Natsu -The fire dragon? At that moment she appraised the other man. While he might be physically smaller than the Black Iron Dragon, the heat he's radiating was unmistakable.

_This man might be their only hope to keep in par with the iron dragon. _

While Makarov listened to her theories, his mind was already forming to send a search party. Hope surged through his old battered heart. The girl he considered as his own daughter was safe.

That's all that matters right now.

Levy is alive.

* * *

><p>Yes. Freaking alive – kicking and screaming bloody murder as if there was no tomorrow.<p>

The girl might be small but the impact of her foot crashing to his chin was strong enough to dislocate his jaw. Gajeel clenched his throbbing jaw before lunging at her form. It didn't deter the little minx, using her height – or lack of it- to easily escape him. Just as she was about to make a frantic grab from the post of the chamber, a hand grabbed her ankle making her tripped on the large silken sheets. The bed sheet covering her body has wrapped her legs in a way it made unable her to move. Undeterred, Levy twirled around; raising the tattered cloth to allow her to deliver a swift kick to his right arm – however, the positioned left her open and defenseless before this furious beast.

Before she knew it, this mysterious man was in front of her, pinning her on the bed. The cushion dipped invitingly with the added weight. The tattered sheet covering her nude form did nothing but tempt him to unveil the skin it covered.

His throat had gone dry by just imagining her exposed body beneath his. A body he thought could only be conjured in his wildest fantasies. Even cloth in tattered sheets, she was every man's dream- of all the unspoken desires a man could have crave for: beguiling, seductive yet she held a touch of innocence and purity. It took a moment before he realized her face was contorted into a glare- and he thought she couldn't look more beautiful with her cheeks puffed like an angry little sparrow.

That was until he felt a painful jerk on his abdomen that made him buckle up from the force. Oh, he knew all too well the pain she must have felt while using her feet to kick him sharply right in his ribs but she was adamant, even DESPERATE to even use her aching bloodied feet just to get away from him. While it wasn't physically a fatal blow, it bruised his ego how badly this girl wants to get out his hold.

Where will you go? " He all but growled like the monster he was. "You have not even escaped my territory and another vile creature was already chasing you!"

Despite their hostility to each other, he wouldn't let any man have her especially when she had already made a pact to be with him. How the fire ignited in her eyes, the rebellious way she held her chin despite her weakened situation – he hated to admit it but he was seriously growing fond of her.

"The nerve you call me a witch!" She spat in vile contempt.

For a disbelieving moment, he froze on the spot. This – this tirade was all because of him calling her a witch? That's it?

"Maybe, maybe if I wish to be born just like other normal civilians, then all this power, all this magic will come undone! No one would treat me this way. No one would accuse me of being a witch!"

Gone was the adamant fighter and in replace of her, lay a fragile girl – frightened, alone and helpless. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes yet she bravely held it back.

Both of them were granted with magic – which they thought of as a curse rather than a blessing. It was then he realized this girl lived a life no different from his.

His hold on her loosened. He kept his distance away from her, sitting on the marble floor with his back facing hers. A cold cruel rumbling of laughter escaped his lips. "That's where you're wrong …"

Seeing the books and bounds of paperbacks strewn across the floor, he decided to change her nickname. "…Bookworm."

She looked at him, surprised at the name he called her.

" - it's because you still believe in magic that you to have those abilities."

Before she could retort back, Lily came with a bucket of water. The panther let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding as he saw the two had finally made at least a civilized conservation without threatening each other's life.

**_Or not…_** Pantherlily grimly thought, seeing the bed sheets rumpled drastically, levy's swollen feet bleeding and the foot print of blood evident on his partner's face. He didn't want to know half of what had transpired while he was gone.

As the man motioned for his comrade to settle it near the bed, he ordered him to buy some clothes small enough to fit her fragile form. The man would hear none of her protests and handed his panther some jewels enough to buy her a whole new apparel. He motioned for her to come nearer, his hands reaching slowly to grasp her feet.

Gajeel felt the woman hesitate. He cursed under his breath. Of course, she would be indecisive – after they had struggled across the bed, she had every right to be wary of him.

Damn it, he didn't know what to say! Raking a large hand through his hair, he let out a loud sigh. "Let me heal those battered feet… just like when you nursed my aching head. And heal my head once more! After you bloody slammed that delicate foot of yours on my face~!"

A small gasp followed by a restrained laughter was all her retort before she placed her feet in his large hand… they same way she unguardedly, even willingly placed her trust as well as her future to this man whose face she didn't even know.

The unexpected mixture of strength and care he held her injured feet made her surprise. Levy McGarden didn't know the dragon could be capable of such… gentleness. Glancing at the dainty legs he was holding, he eased them with great care into the lukewarm water.

As he held her right foot as if it were made of glass, she decided to tease him. "It won't break; you should know that by know. That's the same foot that smacked you right in your face."

He snorted in derision. "Thanks for consoling me."

It made her laugh. A beautiful tinkling sound that made him want to hear more of her mirth. A word materialized, glowing softly – and he turned his head to the opposite side to avoid her looks.

Levy didn't know why he refused to show his face. She though, it wouldn't matter if he had any deformations…

The faint light coming from her solid script enabled her to see those painful scars and blemishes that had marred those muscular arms. Here was a man hardened by countless of battles. Each wound a painful reminder of what had transpired in his life. No words were spoken, but she already knew the reason why the dragon would only come to her once the night had settled in.

Dimming the glow emitting from her solid script, she gently pushed the word near his swollen cheeks. "M-may I?"

He didn't budge; a single nod from him was all it took before she gently pressed the solid script "HEAL" near his face. As her magic worked its power, her breath hitched as this stranger unguardedly rested his face in the palm of her hands. The healing glow of her solid script had a calming effect on him. With his eyes closed in bliss, he relinquished in the pleasure of feeling her touch against his. He wouldn't mind having that fine dainty feet of hers smack right again his face.

It was a different story for the maiden. Levy expected to caress a roughly deformed face – not a smooth skin studded with metal piercings. Her musings was disrupted when a large began to caress her feet almost… lovingly. She shuddered, frightened by this new found sensation as she let a man touched her legs for the first time.

Nursing each other's wound, they lay there contented with each other's presence.

"A wizard?" He said after awhile.

Shaking her head she replied "Just a mage. A solid script mage…and an orphan… "

Closing his eyes, he gave a nod. " I guess that makes us the same then…"

Levy decided to open up a little, telling her yearnings as a child. "I have always asked for a family. It came true in the form of my loving guild."

"I asked for nothing… but this curse to lift off from me." came the odd reply.

It was then Gajeel felt her hands touched him alarmingly, seeking for any mark – any cursed seal on his face. He decided to tell the truth. " I am the result of a forbidden relationship- an offspring of mortal and a dragon."

At that moment her fingers felt those glinted scales along the corner of his jaw, on the side of his neck and near his dilated eyes. "My existence in this world may be a mistake. I shouldn't be even alive since –"

"Don't say that!" She cut him off, trying to perceive his face in the darkness of the night.

For a man who thinks he was nothing but a by-product of a taboo relationship- unwanted the day he was born, Levy didn't know, couldn't fathom how he was able to survive when he was forced to fend off for himself at such an early age.

"You should be grateful – your enchantments enable your wishes to come true…" He bitterly said after awhile. "Wizards like you were believed to possess such power enough to break this spell, to live a much better life with your simple wishes…" she felt rather than saw every tension building up inside him. From the way his shoulder stiffened to the rigid way he clenched he jaws…

His crimson eyes narrowed accusingly. "You may as well have the world at your feet with your enchantments, fairy…why wouldn't you want it when others have sought such powers?"

She bit her lips to keep from retorting. Much to her dismay, even the dragon was no different from the villagers. They anticipate a lot from her magic and her spells. Did she always need to live up to the expectations of people around her?

"I like to apologize for raising up your hopes...but contrary to your belief, I'm no wizard, nor am I a fairy as you think I am… "A twisted albeit sorrowful smile grazed her lips. "I'm just a script mage who loves nothing but to read and materialize her words - a 'witch' as others would have called me."

Her hands reach out through the dark and lifted his face as if touching him can figure out what her eyes were forbidden to witness. This was the first time a woman caressed him. "Tell me then, dragon, what would you have me wish to release you from this misery?"

Tilting his head, she gazed at him. The darkness offered no hint or silhouette of his face. Their lips barely an inch apart yet the dragon made no move. She drew in a deep breath, nervous and tense as she had never been close as this intimate position with any man before. "Would wishing for this curse to be remove let you live? Would kissing you take away the spell you wanted so badly to get rid off?"

With every stroke, every curve her fingers had touched, she realized this creature was no beast. He was no mythical creature conjured from her childish fantasies. This dark stranger in front of her was every inch of a man – warm and alive…

He felt his body go numb as those words he had never dreamed of hearing tumbled from those beautiful lips. **_"I once read in a fairytale, that a kiss is enough to break a spell -even the vilest of all curse."_**

"Don't~!" the moment he opened his mouth she silenced him by pressing her lips to those seemingly cold mouth of his. It was an exhilarating torment she imposed upon them both, as her hands caress his metal studded face and his lips captivatingly brushed against hers. Her lips parted before his, threatening to crumble the last of his will power. The maiden conquered his mouth in a fierce battle and all he could do was suck her sweet, invigorating tongue.

That damn tongue that tasted as sweet as honeysuckle yet as bitter as poison. That tongue powerful enough to materialize _anything and everything _her heart desires. That tongue that held the most damnable enchantment he'd ever felt.

_"Gajeel…"_ she moaned and he lived in the thrill of excitement that her tongue claim possession of nothing …

Nothing ~ but only HIS name.

Grabbing a fistful of her locks, he struggled to absorb everything she has to offer in that single kiss. The bucket of water stumbled over as he dragged her lithe form close to his and laid her in the cold marble floor. Levy Mc garden tasted of innocence and purity. Her kiss was a short relief from the hell he live in – a feel of Heaven he would cherish for the rest of his life.

He drew out every ounce of pleasure in that heated kiss. Using only his mouth to coax her gently into accepting him. And with every rise and fall of her chest, every rhythmic heart beat – the beast within him felt it…

_Relinquished it…_

_Desired it even…_

As much as he want to drown in this new found desire, it ended all too soon for his liking. Levy gazed at him, her brown eyes looked deeply at him – searching, imploring if the kiss changed him even the slightest bit. When she received no response, she sighed.

"Have I already proven that I can't lift you from your accursed spell?"she asked – her voice wavering not out of fear but of mild disappointment. She touched his face; her mouth quivered in distress as her fingers still touched the coarse metal scales near his jaw.

A laugh- a frustrated broken laughed escaped her swollen lips. Was she so disillusioned she thought she could change anything? She couldn't even control her magic, much less stop herself from wishing… Wishing she could do something for this man.

Gajeel could only stare back at her as he came to a bitter realization that_ she was… actually right_.

Her kiss did nothing.

NOTHING to soothe his soul or tame the turmoil of emotions raging inside him.

Because of the kiss, the beast within him _awakened _more it made him feral, wild and ravenous… enough to savagely mark her – to kiss her, to take her in wild abandoned pleasure...

The dragon knew he wouldn't be able to satiate his hunger with just a lingering caress, or a glance at the naive small frame of her body whenever she sleeps – he wanted so much MORE.

_He wanted to brand her as his… to shield her from the world and took pleasure that NO ONE except him can lay his eyes or hands on her. Oh, he knew he was a greedy bastard but-_

He abruptly stopped his line of thoughts. He needed to get out of here before he could even touch a single strand of her hair. Without a warning, he fled the room leaving a disappointed and mortified maiden all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> What kind of plot is this? Despite all his threat of kissing her or ravishing her, it was Levy, our feisty sprite, who initiated the first kiss!

And lol. I wouldn't save levy if I were Makarov. I think the one who needs saving is Gajeel.

**Next chapter** will be posted soon~! Here's a preview:

His eyes twitched at the morbid sight before him. What in the world was his cat thinking when he purchased that – that- that odious, yellow revolting clothes?! It did nothing to hide those beguiling legs …oh and that skirt only enhanced that ample curve of her -

STOP IT.

This was bad… considering the girl has already a short stature; the dress was ridiculously small even for her size!

"LILY…." He gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Why, I just took out your orders! You told me to pick the smallest one of them!" Lily defended.

"And what size would that be?"

"…XXS"

* * *

><p>To all those who spent a little bit of their time to read and to all my reviewers: Have I ever told you guys i freakin love you so much?<p>

**Vampireninja101**: Honey, thank you so much. I fear Gajeel doesn't know levy's name yet and they had already kissed. Lol. And thank you so much for every single review! You made me happy more than you'll ever know~!

**Pall18:** Oh stop talking like gajeel – I thought my heart would stop when I thought it actually gajeel demanding for the succeeding chapters. You almost give me hope that he is real!

**Lucy Ashley from Fairytail:** Lu-chan~! I think the preview i sent you was for the next chapter oooppsss…. And THANK YOU sooooo much for your support. I'm trying to stand back right now on my feet. This chapter with all its fanservice, is dedicated to you. (troll face)

**Streetdanzer:** Here as you have requested dear reader! I hope this chapter made you smile considering there's some fan service here.

**Era – of-tearing rain**: Here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long! I hope it's worth the wait!

**Kristina:** I just love your freaking review too!

**Elie Lou:** This chapter is for you! Thank you so much for my first EVER fan art! Seriously, if I could hug you right now, I'll glomp you and never let go~! Thank you so much. And for all the correction, thank you for giving time and pointing out my mistakes.

**Aralys:** Here's the chapter honey! Don't we love seeing gajeel act tsundere and jealous?

**Shizuka:** Ahaha… you want angst~?But I already get so much hate reviews in my other angst fanfic where I ruthlessly killed gajeel and I don't know it that is a bad thing. Hmm… But I'll keep in mind to include some little angst here and there. Please remind me when I will let Erza finish Gajeel in the future chapters. ^_^ ( I do love trolling with you guys.)

**AngelKnightKaoru:** Last chapter, you get Lilly purring. On this chapter, you'll get to see Gajeel moaning. Ohhhh lol~!

**Pikinanouart:** with your amazing skill in writing, I bet you can already make a bestseller! And you can buy as much as many bedchambers you want~! Make sure if you purchase one, there's some dragon designs on it!

**VitaeCursus: **Your reviews is one of my inspiration that made me continue to write!

**Levina:** You really really want a M rating? (ooh la la! Let me think about it!) sorry for teasing you. ^_^

**Ulcaasi:** THANK YOU telling me about Lily's love for Kiwis! I mean wow! You're a very keen observer to point out Lily's love for Kiwi in the manga. Mashima just recently show Lily's infatuation for kiwis in the anime and I was stupefied! Oh and yes, Gajeel is a European dragon. A descendant of a dragon race called : Draco Occidentalis Magnus. I'm not kidding! I based this from a book entitled Dragonology! ^_^

**Thinkette:** your writing has become one of my inspiration. Thank you sooo much!

**Romantic Voltaire:** I just want to say I miss you. Haha! This chapter is for you hon.

**Daisukii08:** Oooppsss… sorry for making an angst on the other story... Nope! I'm not even sorry! haha!

This chapter would not be finished without your constant support. ^_ ^ Thank you, thank you, thank you for your encouragement, your gentle nudge to keep me going and for allowing this author a chance to share her story with you.


	7. Chapter 6: Prisoner in Paradise

**Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot.**

**Summary: This is the chapter were their roles were reverse – making the dragon a captive in his own lair.**

**Cover: Made by the wonderful Elie Lou! I was crazily fan girling when i saw it! Please visit her deviant - she's one heck of an amaaaazing artist! This chapter is for youuu!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: Prisoner in Paradise<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"There is something about words, in an expert's hands – <em>**

**_Manipulated deftly, they take you prisoner, wind themselves around your limbs like spider silk _**

**_and when you are so enthralled you cannot move. _**

**_They pierce your skin, enter your blood, numb your thoughts._**

**_Inside you, they work like….Magic."_**

_-Dianne Setterfield, The Thirteenth Tale_

* * *

><p>"My words coming out of books and scripts?" four year old levy had squealed sounding very eager at this sudden revelation. "Then how about materializing iron dragon, enchanted roses and captive princesses like in fairytales?!"<p>

She remembered when she was just a little girl, she had looked at the world with unconcealed joy and awe. Life for her was magical – thrilling. She was fascinated by the sunrise, a simple drop of snow, the blooming of flower, and how the stars seem to twinkle in the heavens.

Her imagination knew no limits and never had she thought in her wildest dream that her deepest yearnings could materialize bringing forth more than just an enchanted castle but a DRAGON.

Precisely – an IRON dragon just like she had uttered way back fourteen years ago.

And the captive princess?

As luck would have it, fate decided to materialize her wish and let her participate in her whimsical fantasies. Judging from the series of unfortunate events that had already transpired, it's kind of hard to even hope for a happy ending.

Silly little girl. How naive could she have been to believe in such fairytales?

Levy McGarden didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She never intended her wishes could materialize with just a single yearning. How could she realize her words would come to life –like a magician materializing an object out of the thin air?

She had wished with all her heart to make the dragon fall for her yet it seemed it was she who had fallen for him. Her lips set in a grim line- the bitter taste of their kiss still lingered like a painful remnant of a scar.

_"Would kissing you take away the spell you wanted so badly to get rid off?" _

The words echoed, tumbled and rang out like old bells – like a hollow sound haunting her for her fanciful childish desire to experience even a bit of magic.

Amidst the darkness of the night, she felt rather than saw every sculpted contours of his features, every rigid hard plains of his body, smooth as silk yet hard as steel. Muscles rippled reminding her of a mythical creature she had only seen on books and scripts.

His lips were soft and warm as any lips of a mortal could have been. Yet it wasn't his lips that drew her to him. It was the pressure in his kiss – the primal hunger she had seen in his gleaming eyes as he struggled to keep his hands away from her.

It was that desperation – the resistance she saw in his eyes that made her bold, daring and even brave to kiss him back with equal intensity. Never had she felt a man's lips caressed hers until now.

_How foolish she was for trying to tame a proud dragon with her sensual kisses?_

Perhaps, the dragon may set her free now that he had no use of her. A broken laughter escaped her lips as she realized the last part bitterly. Where will she go? For all she knew, her guild has already given up on searching for her. Biting her lips, she realized she might be as good as dead.

* * *

><p>The dragon lurked into ruins of his iron castle. He doesn't need any human companion – particularly not as infuriatingly beautiful as the witch he kept in his lair! His desire went up in flames – consuming him, his animal instinct threatening to take over.<p>

Gajeel could still remember the night was she brought here, trussed up in a stake like some sort of sacrifice. It was still vivid as he remembered bringing her to his bed. He sought only to warm the girl – yet as he started to shed the drenched gown from her shivering form, something feral awakened deep inside him.

As the last garment fell on the cold marble floor, his breathe hitched - unable to look away. Never has he seen a maiden's body bare from any form of clothing until now.

The woman was beautiful…

She might as well be conjured from his darkest dream and deepest yearning.

As moon light flittered over her body in a white-silver glow, his eyes trailed over her closed eyes lid, to the tempting pout of her lips, the small yet proud curvatures of her chest, the dip of her tiny waist and down until it reach …

Gajeel abruptly grabbed the linen cloth and covered her up.

He had to look away as he clenched his teeth knowing fully well what he'll see if he dared look down further. Has he sunk so low as to LITERALLY take advantage of a vulnerable woman? He couldn't bloody look at his reflection in a mirror anymore – afraid to see if he had become the monster he feared to be.

* * *

><p>An alluring woman stood up from a throne carved from what could only be the remains of an extinct saber tooth.<p>

"Pity…"

Like an apparition from an old era, the deity descended down to him like an ancient Japanese courtesan – her robe flowed out like cascading water behind her. The faint sound of bells twinkled with each foot step. But none of those held his attention. His gaze was only focused on her painted beautiful face which highly resembled that of a geisha.

Frightening but indisputably astounding, her beauty was mesmerizing as a porcelain doll…

A goddess among mortals.

"But the iron dragon gets the maiden before you could even do, didn't he?"

For a moment, the air grew tense before she flashed her breathtaking smile.

SLAP!

"Tell me, Dragon of the Night; are you worthy of being called a warrior of the Saber Tooth?" Blood trickled from his chin as he realized what had just transpired. Her face was impassive - betraying no emotion as she mocked him for his failure.

The black knight immediately fell to his knees – ready to apologize when she spoke again.

"Oh~ right! Kurogane Gajeel didn't need to even lift a finger. The stupid villagers could have offered her to the YOU. Seriously, Rogue, with your shadows you could have pretended to be him but NO! Why have you have failed me!"

" Forgive me, Minerva-sama but taking a sacrifice from another dragon could result to bloodshed-"

"SILENCE!" the goddess bellowed.

A dent was formed in the walls of her abode. She was supposed to be the deity of strategy and wisdom – yet the woman used her knowledge for the manipulating people into doing her bidding.

That or she will be force to manipulate their minds… or perhaps something drastic.

"Need I remind you that I HOLD the valuable life of your precious feline?"

Blood suddenly drained from his face.

It was a blur, but not a second has passed and a lump of quivering pink bundle appeared on the maiden's arms. The same hands that had struck him was now caressing the shaking animal.

He knew that hand has also the power to take Frosh's life in an instant.

"Now, now…" her honeyed voice soothed the poor trembling cat. "What shall I ever do to you if your master doesn't obey me?"

"NO! Don't harm Frosch!" The urgency on his voice was clear and it was all Minerva needed to hear. Rogue needed to prove his worth to the Sabertooth or Frosh will –

Frosh w-will -

No! He refused to think what could happen if he failed.

Minerva smiled, loving every sickening, stricken expression that crossed the shadow dragon's usual inexpressive face. It's amazing how the once reserved warrior could be manipulated with a simple thing like danggling the life of his cat.

Tch. These dragons are vulnerable.

Long bony hands reached out to cup his face. "Can I trust you with your words, Shadow Dragon, that you are stronger than these…" her fingers trailed over his face before hurling him out of the way. " -First generation Dragons?"

Failure isn't an option.

He needed to win at all costs.

Rogue Cheney will face other dragons even if it meant war. Lives might be at stake, sacrifices must be made.

In the end, the only important thing is to have Frosch live.

Looking at those obsidian slanted eyes, he glared at her with concealed hatred. "Grant me one more chance and you'll see you won't regret."

All he needed to do for now is seek assistance from his twin dragon –

The white dragon… Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

><p>The iron dragon lived for the thrill of fighting striking his opponent head on but never has he been elated as now as this maiden fought him not with swords but with kisses and lingering caress. He might as well surrender willingly for it promises sweet torture to those who yield.<p>

How ironic that while he held her captive in his tower, it was actually he who was enslaved to her every beck and call.

Yet he had no idea what this little nymph is up to – or who she really was. Was she the fragile helpless woman he had met tied to a stake? or the adamant warrior who had fought him fearlessly even if she was held captive?

He can smell her scent through the breeze- warm, and innocent and pure – so beguiling it was almost seductive. Every sound, every single syllable that had spilled out of her lips had dropped like a honey, sweet and inviting.

The way how she bit her lips, those plump luscious lips that might as well beg to be trap again between his –

Oh, damn it…

Gajeel knew of what it was to be hungry – for food, for glory, for power. Oh, he reveled in such fortunes, placing himself above the others as he acquired his every yearning yet…

Yet never had he wanted – _even desired this much._

The moment they bounded her to the stake, the time when she had foolishly wished her doom in a desperate move to harness her magic– it made her legally his.

His to take, to claim – to fulfill any yearning as he desires.

But he knew deep inside, a kiss even just a touch from her was forbidden. Her safety is far more important than his needs. Her gaze had frozen him – captivated him, touching his soul, stirring up his deepest yearning and desires… Desires that would soon turn into dreams and plague his sleepless nights.

In his mind, he sought to take her in every way known to man – to offer her bliss no mortal could ever hope of giving her...

At this moment, the girl was in his lair, in his chamber… in the very bed he had painstakingly built for years. The very image taunted him – teasing him of this opportunity. His dreams can become a reality just by striding back in the lair.

No! He would not seek pleasure, nor lay a hand on her white delectable skin. He tried to restrained himself. Clenching his teeth, he snarled trying to get rid of those golden eyes staring at him as she asked in a quivering voice if the kiss change anything.

He had locked her up in his lair hoping the rusty metal door would serve as barrier for both of them. He was concerned about her safety, but with him prowling just out of the room, and waiting for just for the night to settle down ~

It did nothing to his already troubled mind.

_**Then he bitterly realized, he was, in every sense… a prisoner in his own castle.**_

* * *

><p>"Already regretting her wish?" He doesn't need to know who followed him in this place. Fuck his cat and his damn meddling habits.<p>

"What the fucking wish are you yapping about?" The dragon growled.

"Didn't you tell me you had risk yourself, letting her wish anything for a lifetime with – "

He cut him off snarling like a feral animal. Deep inside, he wished he didn't play into her wicked sorcery that had made him look like a complete utter fool.

"Tch- you seriously believe that? It's no wonder why those heathen bastards trussed her up in a stake. The fairy couldn't even fucking materialize anything but her solid script!" Gajeel snorted in derision.

"Ah yes… I remembered reveling on her enchantments." Came the teasing remark. "Everything I could have yearned, she could materialize it in an instant. Oh sorry, I forgot you saw it and how deliriously jealous –"

It was then his arm turned into a metal pole – his eyes blazed in absolute rage "S-SHUT IT! Damn it, cat – just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He kept telling himself he wasn't affected by the kiss she bestowed upon him.

NO! and no amount of pathetic magic or ANY kiss could make him succumb to her will. He kept telling – tried convincing himself he didn't want her – he just wanted to help her since both of them had been used for abilities they didn't even want in the first place. He was in no way being a possessive and domineering bastard. Locking her up in his lair is the safest way to keep her away from a beast like him.

…

He. DID. NOT. want her!

Raking a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath. He didn't even know if she's safe – with him lingering around playing with the rusted keys that could open the door.

The feline was left speechless, seeing how seriously tormented the dragon was. Lily had caught in Gajeel's eyes the desperate attempt to tame the beast within him.

Any trace of teasing him was erased that moment. After he calmed his ragged breathing, the exceed decided to speak.

"Release her then."

"W-what?" The advice was so sudden he had a hard time comprehending it.

"And let those bloody dark guilds come for her? Not a fucking chance."

_The comrade he knew had never thought of anyone but himself._ The panther smiled wryly. "What's it to you if they abduct her? You don't need her, do you?"

"They offered her to me – making her legally MINE."

It was then he realized his mistake. It was a mere slip of his tongue – something he didn't intend to say aloud. He didn't need to explain further. From the way his companion smirked knowingly at him – he knew he was already screwed.

Damn it all.

* * *

><p>The night after, he decided to visit his captive only for his (almost dislocated) jaw to drop.<p>

Gajeel knew his cat was meddlesome. Pantherlily had done a lot of dreadful things in the past that had irked him – but this... this time, he had done something abominable that made EVERYTHING else pale in comparison.

And of course! It just had to involve the blue haired witch.

His eyes twitched at the morbid sight before him. What in the world was his cat thinking when he purchased that – that- that odious, revolting clothes?! It did nothing to hide those beguiling legs …oh and that skirt only enhanced that ample curve of her -

STOP IT.

This was bad… considering the girl has already a short stature; the dress was ridiculously small even for her size!

"LILY…." He gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Why, I just took out your orders! You told me to pick the smallest one of them!" Lily defended.

"And what size would that be?"

"…XXS"

For all he knew, his cat could have bought it in a children's apparel store and he wouldn't even know the difference!

The dragon couldn't do anything but pinch the bridge of his nose- and stare. Yes… STARE. Damn. His cat knows how to pick up a dress. If the torn bed sheets did nothing to hide her generous curves, how the heck would this skimpy yellow dress even cover a portion of the temptress's body?! And as his gazed went toward to the oblivious sprite, it took all his will power to…

_**Breathe. **_

_Yes, that's it. Relax. Just take a breath in. Then, breathe out. Breathe in _– FUCK! and he unknowingly held his breath as she twirled around her dress, the skirt unknowingly hiked up tormenting the dragon even more.

Levy was dressed in that short yellow gown with only a flimsy bow of ribbon to hold it up. Her shoulders were bare, offering a glimpse of those alluring skin, tempting a man to feel even the slightest temptation of her touch. A piece of clothe serve as a cover to those dainty arms.

It was SUPPOSED to shield her limbs from his prying eyes yet it did nothing but persuade him- even tempt him to slip his finger through it to unveil more of her tender flesh.

He was only a beast, and his- his raging desires couldn't be more fueled that what this naïve maiden has unknowingly offered to him! The upper portion of that revolting clothing was painfully, even dangerously low giving him a teasing view of her small but well shaped chest, that luscious curve of her hips and flowed down in a silken rumple on her mid thi-

**Just breathe!** Damn it!

The sprite felt him standing near the door.

"Oh! Gajeel~!" he could only stand in silent wonder with the way she unguardedly smile at him as she turned around.

Had she seduced any mortal like this? If she had so, was she playing the role of the temptress or the naive angel?

He growled nefariously at the thought.

Levy abruptly stopped – her smile faltering as she remembered what had transpired the night before. With a mixture of nervousness and uneasiness, her cheeks reddened. The fairy averted her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. Gajeel couldn't fathom how she could wear such a revealing dress fit only for a seductress yet exude this – this BLOODY innocence at the same time…

Fidgeting, she raised her eyes, cheeks flushed and…

Good grief, she looked like innocence personified.

His instant reaction was to ground his teeth, and all he could do was turn his head away.

"Umm… Th-thank you, Gajeel…" his gaze went to her full lips forming every darn syllable .He find it hard to breathe as each word had been uttered so soft, so teasing and when she had finally spoken his name…

It took all his will NOT to groan out loud.

Lily was enjoying too much of this. He could hear every sharp intake of the dragon and how deliriously tormented he already was. Women… they did nothing but bring trouble! He had enough! Even a mortal would already have gone mad living with a nymph as beautiful as her. And she claimed she wasn't a seductress?!

He was seriously beginning to think her magic was working.

The lady was no doubt a witch. Or perhaps an enchantress– yes! That must be it! She had done everything in her power – in that manipulative wish - to bewitch and break that aloof demeanor he had painstakingly built for years!

Never had he blushed less stuttered like a school brat. What will she do next?

Kiss him again and change him, this time, into a feral roguish prince?! While the idea may have its merits, it didn't make him smile in the very least. He took her hand abruptly as he led her toward the door. "G-Gajeel? Where are we going?"

"To butcher who ever sold that clothe to you and trade it with a more decent dress!"

An audible gasp was heard. "y-you think it was offensive? Why, Lily had already bought me a whole apparel!"

"Then why did you choose the smallest of them?!"

"… Umm… all of them have the same sizes."

…

"LILY! You freak-!" He growled like the beast he was as he tried to grab the highly amused exceed.

However, much to his chagrin, the cat _got away_ while the small sprite _got IN the fucking way._

It was all Gajeel could do but shout a mouthful of profanities.

Panther lily has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing as the dragon complained how women and cats are so troublesome beings. There's one thing for sure, this gloomy castle would change sooner or later because of the arrival of a certain blue haired angel.

Without a warning, the dragon grabbed the said angel by the hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Oi! Check this out!"The flame went up in a series of sparkling twirls. The fire twisted and danced and spin. A blaze of hot trickling fiery orbs, as exuberant and jovial as the fire dragon, dance across his skin as if they are a part of him.<p>

In a way, the_ flames_ are a part of his whole being. Fire is his element.

Then there was the celestial spirit maiden – with a hair spun of gold it was almost as bright as the sun. There in her hands, she holds the keys that could open thousands of realm – worlds different than theirs – where pixies and fairies in all sorts of forms reside- where no mortal had ever thread before.

Juvia looked to her right and there he was… the man who had absolute control over water- her element – just as he had (unconsciously) control over this emotion she didn't know what to do with.

He sprouted ice with the tip of his fingers, his hands dancing over as it called to the mist, creating images of frosted water out of the thin air. Gray noticed someone was looking at him and turned around.

It was the weird water sprite.

"Oi~! Stop being so gloomy. We'll get our comrades back. Master just have to –" The ice mage have to stopped speaking as a dark aura made its presence known.

A single black feather flittered right before her very eyes. Juvia froze.

A dark guild… And there was only one guild in which they could see this kind of symbol.

As if the night had spawned him, a man in thick velvet robe appeared from the shadows. Obsidian feathers – as black as the night had scattered all over the place as the man walked toward their guild master.

A languid smile was all he cast before his face broke into a sinister, malicious grin.

"Hello, Father. I heard you lost a little blue fairy."

* * *

><p>The dragon led her to a series of hall ways. Twin graceful iron columns took the form of dragons looming over them.<p>

The faint light casted by the moon were their only companion. The hand that held hers was undeniably rough and large, yet as he guided her through a series of halls, his hands were firm yet gentle around hers. He never said a word, but just his hand enclosed around hers gave her security and refuge even in this dark.

They came to another lair, this time abound with treasure chest each bigger than the last. The full moon emitted a silver light through the splintered glass of a broken window – giving the lair a mystifying ancient look. Curious, she was about to ask the dragon when she saw the look in his eyes.

"G-Gajeel?" His features were hidden by the shadows, yet as she heard him draw a forlorn sigh, she knew this room were filled with memories he'd rather not look back. Oddly enough, they came across a small worn out casket and she saw the way his fingers had trailed over its cover almost... tenderly.

Taking a deep breath, his hands smoothed the cover before he lifted the lid of the trunk.

There in the chest were layers of gowns and velveteen robes made with the finest silk and adorned with the rarest ornaments and pearl.

He let his hands stroke it before he roughly handed her a luxurious long sleeve gown fit only for the royal princess of the empire.

"Wear this right now." His voice was gruff and stern as he waited for her to take the offered dress. The dragon held up an elegant violet gown interlaced with a few silver ornament. Thin golden embroideries were intricately woven throughout the silken dress.

"And this. And this." He carefully picked them out of the treasure chest, making sure it was long enough to hide those beguiling legs. He laid (more like threw them carelessly) to her feet.

Levy wasn't finished admiring the gown when another dress was thrown at her. This time, embellished with crystalline beads of pearls, the dress flowed down the floor like liquid silk. Thin layers of satin dress came next - adorned with the rarest jewels in the form of... _dragons._

Holding her breathe, her hands trembled from a mixture of disbelief and wonder - just by feeling the silken sheets beneath her hands were enough to question if she was dreaming. Every dress he presented to her was tailored and fit for only a princess.

Something clattered on the floor. Its color glistened from the moon light's faint glow before the man gathered it up. Wordlessly, he strode nearer to her revealing fragmented silhouettes of his face.

"G-gajeel?"

The girl stepped backward yet he paid no heed. Just as he was about to secure the necklace around her neck, he hesitated for a moment.

His hands were marred with blood. He lived as a warrior, a survivor - taking thousands of lives. Sometimes, as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't even know whose life he had taken... There were so many - it was impossible to even keep track.

Gajeel couldn't imagine his filthy hands roaming over her soft porcelain skin – yet that single moment when his fingers accidentally touched the nape of her neck, every self restraint shattered.

Tilting her face, he bent low as if to grant her a kiss. She might be able to resist, if he had use brute force or kiss her right there, but it was his irresistible touch he used against her. Stroking her chin, he reveled in the pleasure brushing his thumb down the hollow of her neck. His hand wandered aimlessly until he could feel the pulse beating wildly against her throat. The dragon smelled her fear:

The fear of being consumed in his terrifying thrall.

The fear of all the dark pleasure he could show her and most of all~

_The fear ... of how she would come, even willingly to him, betraying everything she thought and believed was right._

He decided to withdrew his hand before he do something they will both regret."Keep it. It's the only gift my father gave to my mother - well, aside from the bed chamber..."

Small hands instantly flew to the pendant. It was the shape of a dragon soaring up in the sky.

She might not know anything about this man before her. His face, his motive, his sole identity – she knew nothing about him yet she felt as if she could see even a glimpse of who he was. A kind, generous beast who sought to hide his generosity beneath his aloof brusque mask and devil may-care attitude.

_Instead of a sacrificial altar, he had laid her on the soft velvet cot of his chamber._

_Instead of treating her prisoner, he treated her like a princess - indulge her with books and clothes granting her every desire._

Such fineries were seldom seen, less even wore in the vast land of Fiore. When and where had the dragon acquired such fortunes? And for whom? She idly wondered. Then her fingers trailed to the almost tattered hem of the gowns. It was well kept but undeniably, these had belonged to someone else before.

Levy felt a bitter pang in her chest as the harsh realization dawned upon her that…These might have belonged to someone else before her.

Lips quivered as tears gathered in her eyes. Closing them,she shook her head – refusing to believe but she had already a hunch to whom this might have belonged.

"Y-you can't just give these to me…"

He looked at her with disbelief. In a split second, his face morphed into a wounded expression before it was masked with indignant anger. "Yes, I can. And right now, I'm ordering you to wear it instead of that awful short dress!"

She turned her head. "These… these clothes… they belong to someone else... don't they?"

His deafening silence was more than she could bear.

After a while, he gravely nodded, wishing that the simple movement was enough to explain everything.

"Yes." He affirmed again. The way he said that single word was unbearably painful– it stole her breathe, making her lungs constrict. His eyes held that distant look as if reminiscing his past.

.

..

...

"They had once belonged to the only woman I have ever loved."

It was then Levy felt her world came crashing down.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors lame note and excuses:<strong>

Dear readers,

The reason why I haven't updated for a looooong time is because...

"**Plotting is like ... sex. Plotting is about desire and satisfaction, anticipation and release. **

**You have to arouse your reader's desire to know what happens, to unravel the mystery, to see good triumph. You have to sustain it, keep it warm, feed it, just a little bit, not too much at a time, as your story goes on. That's called suspense. It can bring desire to a frenzy, in which case you are in a good position to bring off a wonderful climax**."

— Colin Greenland

If that sexy quote didn't turn you on, I don't know what'll be the next plausible naughty excuse I could come up with.

(Naughtily yours) Sincerely yours,

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

IronandPen

* * *

><p>This author wanted to thank everyone who gave their time to read and review. It made me happy more than you'll ever know guys. I truly want to thank every one of you.<p>

**Pumpkin bells, Phenylephrine, amuto1000, Guest, Elby-Tiadoroppu, itsME , Youth-With-Habits , Demon-Art-Lover1, misstress0, HeartGold12****,Ulcaasi **to the wonderful **Elie Lou** - who has given me her time, and her drawing for this story, **Aralys, ****pikinanouart,** My sincere gratitude to **RomanticVoltaire, Daisukii08** and **Thinkette** - your words, your stories have become my main inspiration for this story. It's you guys who i looked up to! **piranha pk, Levina , Vampireninja101 , Xeylah, xSilentTomorrowx, MsSlicingClaws, Lunawolf354.**

With these chapter, I hope - in some ways I have made you guys smile like how you plastered this huge goofy grin in my face.**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Of love, lies and alibis

**Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot.**

**An: **Please forgive this unworthy author for the long hiatus. This girl – is at the moment very torn about what she wants to pursue and the course she had already chosen to tread. Nevertheless, I am very grateful for the reviews (wow! thank you for all the love , critiques, corrections and all those heartfelt threats for a faster update... I can only hope you have not given up on this story. )

Here is my peace offering – two chapters in one go.

**Summary**: **Wherein we see that behind every bad ass villain, there is an insecure child yearning not for world domination or power but a parent's undivided attention. d'awwww... 3 (hint: Gajeel longing for his mom, and ofcourse, Ivan with his daddy issues.)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: <strong>

**_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it?_**

**_ It makes you so vulnerable. _**

**_It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and_**

**_ it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up._**

**_ You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armour, _**

**_so that nothing can hurt you._**

**_Then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... _**

**_You give them a piece of you. _**

**_They didn't ask for it._**

**_ They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, _**

**_and then your life isn't your own anymore._**

**_Love takes hostages._**

**_It gets inside you. _**

**_It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness._**

**_ It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. _**

**_It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain._**

**_I hate love."_**

― Neil Gaiman, The Sandman, Vol. 9: The Kindly Ones

* * *

><p>Levy didn't know what to make of it.<p>

She scolded herself for letting her world crumble down with just a few words when she didn't know anything about the stranger before her. Of course, the chamber belonged to some else. It was made in such intricate details for years – several decades of years even before she came in here. And the fineries, the silken sheets and bounds of books – they all had belonged to the other person...

...Entirely.

She didn't care for the treasures he had hoarded. While they may promise of wealth and fortune to the other woman, levy only wanted one thing – it didn't make any sense, she berated herself for feeling this way.

Worse, she scolded herself for believing she was secured in his presence when he could possibly be the greatest threat she could have ever known. For the first time in her life, Levy McGarden was truly at lost. Mustering all her strength, she picked up the fallen gowns and carefully put it back in the trunk.

The dragon glared at her . "If you're planning to disobey me –"

"She may come back." Her voice wavered and she hoped he didn't notice the trepidation building up inside her.

Metal studs in his brow furrowed as he frowned at her reaction.

She didn't dare look at those crimson orbs filled with questions. Her throat felt suddenly dry and all she could do was look away."The woman... you had only loved."

It was then she felt his large hands roughly pulled hers , and in one swift movement – grabbed the clothes and dumped it back in her outstretched hands.

"She will not come back." his voice held that distant tone filled with disdain and regret. "She'll never comeback even if I wanted to."

* * *

><p>That night, after she had borrowed a long decent night gown to sleep, she dreamed of the dragon's lair. Only the elevated chamber was half built. Only the treasures hoarded by the iron dragon were nothing but a few sack of coins by then.<p>

And the only distinct difference, there was a woman sitting atop the unfinished divan, oddly humming a lullaby. Levy realized the woman was folding some gowns in the very casket Gajeel had opened previously. Turning around, the lady smiled ever so lightly – like a mischievous nymph with a secret to tell. Her frosted hand waved before patting the bed , beckoning levy to join her.

It was then Levy realized she was INSIDE her dream. She found herself standing there, there in the middle of room and the black haired woman was waiting for her by the bed. Levy felt her feet drifting toward the woman – as if an unseen force was calling her. The mysterious woman was breathtakingly beautiful, her smile engaging and warm, her skin contrasting deeply with her onyx hair which cascaded down her back like waterfalls.

She felt her stomach twist and figured this was the woman Gajeel had loved.

It was then she realized the woman was pregnant and had the same eyes as his. The same eyes that had captivated her. And before she could ask anything, the mysterious woman had laid something soft in her lap.

_To her utmost surprise, it was the exact velvet gown she was wearing._

* * *

><p>She jolted out from the bed. Her heart pulsed so loud she wondered if she's still dreaming. All she could focus on was that she had unconsciously sat on the exact place where the mysterious lady appeared on her dream.<p>

This gown... was this hers? Who could have visited her in her dream?

Suddenly, the vaulted door swung open revealing the fragmented shadow of the man who held her captive. Wordlessly, he strode to her. His practiced eyes scanned the frightened girl sitting atop the bed chamber. "what happened?" Gajeel demanded. "all of a sudden, I felt your heart beat pick up pace."

Under the faint glow of the glacial moon, golden eyes brimmed with confusion and fright. It wasn't until he lifted a hand to her trembling shoulders did he realize that she was shivering from fear.

"A woman..." she whispered hoarsely.

Seeing his eyes dilated in confusion, she added. "a woman I've never seen before visited me in my dreams. She was wearing th- this very dress and I – "

Instantly, she felt his grip on her tightened. "What did she look like?"

The question was so sudden she was taken aback. "I ...W-why would you need to know what she looks like? Ha-have you not -"

"TELL ME!" the urgency in his voice was apparent, livid... For a moment, she saw his eyes smouldered with a sharp pain of longing before he bent his head as if he was afraid the faint light casted by the moon might reveal his emotion.

"Tell me..." it was supposed to be a damn order yet it came out as the weakest of pleas. "it's all I'm going to ask of you."

Never had the dragon pleaded for anything in his life. He was used in giving out orders, demanding and getting whatever he want even if he had to take it by force. Yet this... this dream isn't something he could just take away from her.

He felt jealous... even indignant... for years, he had yearned to see that face – even if only in a dream. The face that his father had fallen in love. The face that made even the mightiest dragon fall down on his knees.

Why wouldn't _**she**_ visit him?

Was it ... too much to ask?

He had unknowingly kneeled while holding his captive close. Seeing he won't be getting any answer soon, Gajeel bent his head and rested it at the top of her shoulder. "For a long time, I wanted nothing but to see her even just for once."

Her lips parted to utter his name– but not even a sound came out from her mouth.

And for the first time they had met, it was as if she could see him for who he truly was. Here was a warrior who had shed his armor – revealing every scar, every wound – showing a side of him he never dared show to anyone else. Here was a man who asks for nothing but a glimpse of what should have been HIS- his vision, his dream.

Dainty fingers slowly but deftly reached through the shadows to caress his face – remembering each metal stud, each scar which had marred that face … as if touching him can figure out what her eyes were forbidden to witness. A long finger traced a studded brow before caressing his closed eye lids. "She has... the color of your eyes."

"She... she does? " his rough voice held that tone like a child in awe of discovering something new.

"Yes. Her hair was the colour of the midnight sky." Her fingers continued their quest, entwining her fingers into those thick long locks of his hair.

"... it was so long it spilled on the floor." She bit her lips as her voice began to creak realizing for the first time who visited her in her dream. And as he listened to the melodious sound, he realized her voice held that distinctive tone –the kind of voice that made you want to listen – want to believe and cling to hope once more.

"She had long lashes..." Tracing over a metal stud where his eyebrows should have been, her fingers brushed nimbly over his closed eyes. Lightly tracing the face she wasn't allowed to see to see, she let her fingers roam until she felt his highly defined cheekbones.

"A skin as smooth as silk...and lips..." a fine hand grazed over his mouth- hovering just above a metal stud beneath his chin.

"And lips so firm yet so soft as she called to me."

The dragon held on to her every word as he let his imagination create the image of the woman he wanted to see but never had the chance. Her small knuckles hesitantly caressed the rough angular shape of his jaw, lightly touched them with the care of a sculptor who has fallen in love with his work.

What then, had driven this man to hide under the shadows?

Streams of moonlight casted a faint glow across his features yet it wasn't enough to show the face of her captor. Her lips trembled as she realized she'll never be able to comprehend how beautiful this man could be as long as he hid his face in a shroud of moonlight and darkness.

"Her face was perfectly sculpted as if ...carved by the hands of God. She was beautiful, Gajeel." She found herself whispering. "It was no wonder why your father hoarded all these things for her."

He idly wondered if he'd better start hoarding mad like the way his father did to please his mother.

It was then he noticed how close she really was to him. Gajeel found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes. He had only encountered that deep honeyed hue in the rays of sunlight. In the broken stained glass of his torn down castle... in the golden treasures he had hoarded.

Desire gleamed in those dark crimson depths of his eyes as if he would claim her – mark her his own. And with every rise and fall of her chest, every rhythmic heartbeat, he felt it – savoured it... Yet he desperately restrained himself – withdrawing his hands when all he wanted to do was shower her with pleasures no man could ever hope of giving her. It was that action that made her brave, bold and even daring to touch this beast, to let her fingers roam as she seek the scars that had marred that face.

The princess found herself gazing at a pair of dark crimson orbs she could almost see a reflection of herself into the depths of his eyes. Levy shuddered - trembled as she had never seen any man look at her with such hunger before.

She realized a little too late, that her lips were just a centimetre apart from his. Remembering the not-so-faithful encounter of their lips the other night, her instincts kicked in and she abruptly covered his mouth with the small palm of her hands.

Oomph...Bad move.

Beneath her small palm, she felt his lips morphed into a disturbing, morbid smile until she could feel his razor sharp teeth, fangs and all.

"Were you expecting another kiss, princess?" she felt his dimple (she didn't know he even possessed) make a devilish appearance.

The way her cheeks flushed so deep in just a matter of seconds was all he needed to confirm his affirmation.

Ha! Busted!

"N-no! I- I don't!" she yelped, arms recoiling and flailing wildly as she shoved his face away to no avail. "W-why don't you leave me now and sleep on your –"

The moment she planned to flee, Gajeel held her quickly in his possessive hold, bringing her fingertips close to his smirking lips– loving every single second of the moment. She had fought him with lingering kisses and now it was time to return the favour. An arrogant ,infuriating smile was all he cast as he mocked her with the sweetest of affection.

Oh, he knew all too well revenge is sweet – but _this._.. this kind of revenge was beyond his wildest dreams.

She felt him caress her hands with the lightest of kisses. The girl couldn't comprehend what was happening when his gentle yet provocative lips began to explore each dainty finger. Shuddering at the unbearable softness of his kiss, she trembled in his hold. She was about to retrieve her hand when he caught her wrist and grazed her lips with such raw tenderness that levy sucked in an erratic breathe.

Gajeel chuckled at how easily this girl could change her mood in a matter of seconds. In the rain, she looked like a helpless drenched kitten. In combat, she looked like a warrior undefeated even if she was held prisoner in the enemy's lair. In fury (for being called a freaking witch), she looked like a raging bull ready to strike. In confessing everything about her blasted magic, he saw nothing but a fragile girl who just needed protection.

Finally as he was able to gaze at her up close...

Up close...

He could see she was a bit of everything – an insecure little girl, a defiant prisoner, an insolent imp, an impertinent little cherub, a beautiful enrage goddess all rolled into one.

Yet no matter how many expressiosn she made , he never failed to always catch a glimpse of this stubborn yet defiant look of a knight who had nothing to lose but her heart in a battlefield.

In all honesty, it terrified him – a mixture of amusement and confusion settled at the pit of his stomach – and he wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing. He wanted to see more of who she really was, wanted to see those golden irises flare with determination, wrath, rebellion or even a ghastly combination of those three.

Heck, he badly wanted to see how far she could take his teasing, wondered if any man had seen all these sides of her that were both endearing and awfully infuriating at the same time.

The almost possessive feeling that settled in his guts was completely shattered when his face suddenly came in full- blown contact with her shoved elbow (or was that her foot again?) amidst her struggling.

Gajeel concluded he had to take back the "endearing" comment.

Against her protest, he grabbed her by the waist and unceremoniously dumped her at the center of the bed. Alarmed of what might happen next, she struggled against his hold.

For all her many bizarre qualities – he forgot this girl was also a bit TOO MUCH of a dreamer for her own good. The dragon growled as if reading her mind. "Oh, for the love of - will you stop letting your imaginations run wild?!"

"I- I don't trust you! What kind of bloody story is this where the dragon – "

"Declines the food offering?" he might be hiding his face in a veil of shadows but the mischievous spark that ignited in his eyes was apparent.

"May I remind you this time, that it was the princess who kissed the dragon. Not the other way around." His deep baritone voice lowered an octave – thick and huskily spellbinding. It was as if he held her against her will and it sent an involuntary shiver down her spine.

The pleasure of seeing her cheeks darken even more in such a beautiful hue was already becoming a routine he was tempted to tease her more.

"Tch. Haven't you wished for me to fall for you? Looks like your wish has been reversed again."

Levy didn't expect that teasing remark. And while she was rendered speechless, the dragon decided to tease her more by flicking her forehead before strutting out of the room without so much as a by-your-leave.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Levy woke up to find bounds and bounds of paper backs strewn across the lair. She didn't notice a pair of red orbs silently observe her from above the splintered marble ceiling. Behind a worn out cracked hole, the dragon found himself looking forward to see her face bath in the first ray of sunlight.<p>

Gajeel wasn't prepared, however, for that simple joy that lit her face- like how a newborn child would stare in awe and wonder for something she had seen for the first time.

He unexpectedly wavered and he needed to clutch a deformed beam to keep himself steady. Never had he expected he would be faced with a rapture of expressions the likes of which he had never seen before. And as he stared at her in mute wonder, he wondered if this girl was conjured by his darkest dream and deepest yearning.

A small squeal of delight reverberated to his ear as he found the girl laughing and hugging tomes and tomes of books even larger than her. Slipping piles of bounded papers into the bed, the cherub picked up those blasted papers until the fineries and pillows were all replaced with thick old books. He found himself studying the tiniest details like the way she would caress the cover before lifting it up, the way her fingers would hover carefully to inspect the dusty yellow papers that had survived the ravages of time.

He felt childish –envying those thick rusty papers for receiving the same amount of attention from the blue haired maiden.

A couple of days ago – they were completely strangers. He didn't know if it was the cause of her blasted wish but not even a week has passed and he had already went to such lengths just to see her smile – to hear that melodious voice say his name again.

Of course, his name has been uttered by numerous knights and warriors. His name was held in high regard; some of them spat it in scorn and contempt while other whispered it like a sort of curse. And to hear his name in this maiden's lips, it unsettled him.

Unaware of the dilemma the other occupant was facing, Levy gathered as many paperbacks and manuscripts as her lithe arms could carry. The sprite knew books were considered a prized possession owned only by the wealthiest of people. She was far from thrilled – as this mysterious man offered her books – hundred and hundreds of books she had never seen or heard of- translated in languages she had yet to discover.

These books reside near her heart. The moment her fingers traced the old spines– she felt as if they were whispering to her – letting her perceive imaginations even when they're still closed. It is as if these books had whisper her name- luring her, inviting her to open their pages once again.

A small note she didn't notice earlier was posted atop her bed chamber. The words "thank you for yesterday" was on the paper in a hardly recognizable hand writing.

She looked above, and for the first time since she had entered this castle, the tears that had spilled out of the corner of her eyes were from happiness.

Absolute, genuine happiness.

"_Thank you... Gajeel." _

It was then he faltered and a loud crash was heard just outside the lair.

* * *

><p>When the night settled in, the vaulted door opened once again revealing a grumbling incapacitated beast.<p>

"Wh-what happened?" she blinked then remembered the sound that made the wall quake. "G-Gajeel – was that –?" .

"Tch. None of your business." He snapped when_ he knew all too well it was HER fault!_

She failed to see the books he dragged behind him and when she finally noticed it, her concern for his injury was gone in an instant replaced with a small sheer of delight.

Darn this little manipulative actress!

After a moment of silence he abruptly grabbed a random book and tossed it at her. "Read. Aloud."

_w-what? _

The beast wasn't used to asking favors from any mortals – no, he regarded himself superior than these humans. The lass will be forced to read for him.

His voice was strong and demanding as if giving her orders. "Woman, I said – READ ALOUD."

A smile slowly formed in her lips. With nothing to guide her but the light casted through the cracks of the stained glass window, she basked in its faint illumination and flipped over a page: A tale of a dragon and his captive princess.

"A beast came as a conqueror to a land owned by a strong willed maiden. Yet as he laid his eyes on her beauty, he never knew succumbing to her wills would be the most agonizing pleasure he would -"

He snorted in derision. "Have you mortals thought of us so low as to fall to our knees in a maiden's hands?"

Levy glared at him all the while continuing to read – alternating some of the words and twisting it with a new meaning.

"But how she loathed his kind! The greediest vile tempered creature she had seen!" Her voice, full of malice, mocking him.

Gajeel merely raised a fine studded metal brow. How dare this female mortal scorn his race! the girl sensed she had irked him – satisfied, she continued her narration.

" The dragon realized that while the region has a wide variety of riches, he wanted the defiant maiden more than all the treasures the town people could offer. She was a treasure worth more than any silver or gold." She gulped, not liking how the story has some horrifying similarities with her life.

He sat there by the divan, studying in morbid fascination how her expression could change in a matter of seconds.

Her voice was filled with dread as she forced herself to read the succeeding words. "And this – this alone gave him enough reason to lock her in the… highest t-to-tower ."

Gajeel reminded himself to find the author of this book.

_He would ABSOLUTELY kill the bastard._

"Almost immediately, as other people heard of the land's prosperity, they embarked and wreaked havoc to her haven. The dragon was forced to let her go for the people needed someone to lead them to battle. Leading an unprepared army brought her to a disadvantage. When she thought all hope was lost, an enormous shape of the dragon loomed over them- "

And he envisioned the stories – her voice conjured up far unknown tales until he could almost see the glorious battle from a land he never heard, feel the victory after conquering a kingdom, experience the joy of earning the people's trust…

And just for a split second…

Savour that one single moment when someone had wholeheartedly spent her time with a beast like him.

"The beast had aided the princess in defending her land–the land that would be theirs in the future to come." Her voice lulled him, entranced him like how a siren would lure a man with her song.

Halfway through the story, Levy realized the dragon was finally asleep. Slowly, she moved away from the moonlight and walked over the dim shadow where he lay.

"But never had the dragon realized the princess had fallen for him." She continued the story, changing the plot and replacing it with her own. "Even when the princess was imprisoned in the highest tower, the dragon gave her much more than she had asked- much more than he could offer. Their roles were reversed – making the dragon captive in his own lair."

Unbeknownst to her, his ears twitched ever so slightly.

"For a moment, their lives were complete, well at least for the princess. The dragon…? W-well..." She forced a smile, pouring out everything in the story knowing the dragon would never hear any of these in his slumber.

"He's quiet oblivious of the maiden's affection."

His breathe hitched.

Bending down, her lips hovered painfully close to his ear and whispered "It's quiet ironic how the princess wished for the dragon to fall for her when in the end, it's not the beast but the princess who was ensnared by her own magic."

His lips parted slowly, intend to tell her he's awake. All thoughts of stopping her froze the moment her fingers grazed his full lips. Beneath the tender prying of her thumb, his lips parted achingly slow as it brushed over her nimble fingers.

Then it happened. The moment her lips touched his, it felt like the most blissful torture he had ever encountered in his whole life.

Levy bestowed him a kiss sweeter and far more agonizing than a siren or a nymph could have offered. It was faint, light... a simple brush against his which could be considered nothing but a mere contact between them. Yet those moist succulent lips trailed rousing fires, it threatened to crumble the last of his will power. It took all his self-control not to take her in his arm and deepened the kiss into… _something more._

His desire went aflame; his animal instincts threatening to take over and take her in wild abandon pleasure. Against her touch, his body rippled every single fiber of his being yearned – demanded- much more than just a kiss from her.

Unaware of the man fully awake beneath her, she savored every single moment extending the kiss longer than it should have been. She knew the risk of prolonging it, but she held on, knowing fully well she will never have another chance to feel his lips against her.

His grip on the bed sheet tightened into a painful knot.

Gajeel wanted so much MORE.

Never had he known the real meaning of restraint until this delectable creature kissed him. Amidst the eerie glow of the moon, he felt his self control slowly slipping and just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the kiss ended abruptly to his chagrin.

"Goodnight…my dragon."

If she decide not to sleep right then , she might have seen a pair of crimson eyes open, his thumb ghosting over where her lips have been. Savoring the kiss, he exhaled out loud – with only one thing in his mind.

His captive had called him …

**_HER dragon._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.5:<p>

She awakened in the middle of the night only to see the dragon had left her alone in the chamber. It was then a strong wind blew and several books opened at once. The incessant fluttering of pages was heard.

Her eyes widened- it felt so surreal as the voices of the people between the pages of the book seemed to call her. The wind danced through the room leaving no book unopened.

Her hands touched a page of a book just beside her – its pages turning and turning as if it has an urgent story to tell. Just when she was about to reach for it, the page turned revealing a black dragon made of steel...With the gruesome emblem of a dark guild on its shoulder.

It was the sign of the Raventail.

Her blood ran cold.

* * *

><p>Back in fairytail, every mage present were set in a fighting stance in case a war broke out between Makarov and his son. "What business do you have here Ivan?"<p>

"Ah... Manners, manners... tsk tsk. Is it a sin to pay homage to my old man?"

"You would only visit me when you have something up in your sleeve. Spit it out, WHY have you come here?"

Ivan Dreyar nonchalantly shrugged. "As I have said, you lost a little blue fairy."

"The iron dragon has imprisoned her in his lair. It has nothing to do with you!"

A vicious sneer stretched across his face. "That's where you are wrong, dear father... Remember way back fourteen years ago? When a dragon had run rampant here in magnolia? Tell me, what was the reason why you had taken the girl under your wings?"

His father's silence was all he needed to see before he lips broke into a malicious grin. "Wasn't it because... "

.

..

...

"_You** failed** to protect her parents? "_

* * *

><p>A streak of tear fell across the worn out page.<p>

The picture looked so real as if the beast was alive- trapped in a frozen time in those thick rusty old papers.

Unable to comprehend why the dark creature felt so eerily familiar, Levy stood there unflinching – eyes unmoving as she gazed at the image like a faint obscure tainted memory she wanted to escape from. Just by looking at the gruesome beast, something foreboding, something familiar-

yet it is as if...

her mind was trying desperately to forget it, refusing to unravel her deepest fears.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**The dragon who now held your precious child captive is the same dragon who had destroyed her home as well as her family. Tragic, isn't it?**"_ Mockery was evident on his voice, his sneer was all he casted as he enjoyed the stricken look on his father's face.

"Wh-Why do you know all of these, Ivan?!"

A snide was all his son's retort. "Ah father, are you saying you need further information? What do you say... a trade perhaps?"

Anger was livid in the old man's eye. Doing a business with his lunatic son always call for trouble. "What kind of trade?" he gritted through his clenched teeth.

"My son, the dragon of lightning in exchange for this information that could save that blue haired lass."

"NEVER!" that was the last straw. In a fit of rage, he transformed into his bulking form and smashed the floor where his son had stood. "YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR LAXUS WHEN HE NEEDED YOU!"

A cynical laughter reverberated through the air. "Who says I'll be taking the role of the father he so badly wanted to have? I need my son because of the lacrima inside him- nothing more!"

"You want power that much you're willing to sacrifice your own kin?" His voice was incredulous. "What kind of father are you?"

"Oh, and you have the audacity to ask THAT? " Onyx orbs dilated in fury– an emotion he had longed forgotten welled up inside him. Scorn etched across his face as he met his father's eyes with such contempt.

"Tell me then father, what KIND of father are you to cast me out, to betray and reject me when I needed YOU the most?!"

To this, Makarov had no retort at all.

"Why have you taken all these mages – all these sickening, bloody orphans under your wing when you couldn't even take care of your OWN son?! Your own flesh and blood! " he fumed indignant of the unfairness of it all.

It was then his eyes fixated on Juvia. "What's this? Another cast out? Another pathetic attempt to be a saviour to someone you didn't even know when she could be nothing but a spy?!"

Enraged, Juvia protested. "NO!"

"Oh come now, Lass! This is the guild which had destroyed your home! Surely you have come here for – "

She covered her ears and shook her head in a desperate attempt to zone out that odious voice. "NO! Juvia wanted nothing but –"

"-revenge for your former guild? Is that it? To inflict pain in the cruellest manner the way your guild had suffered?"

"Stop it! Juvia doesn't want - "

"Is this NOT what you want?" and he dared to twist her words. " is this not what you had PLANNED all along?"

"Ivan!" it was Makarov's voice. "That's enough!"

Yet he paid no heed to his father. He loved how his words could make an impact that one of most feared Phantom Lord's warriors was reduced to a simpering, vulnerable fool.

"Why, is this not..." He sneered; his gaze solely on the water mage. "your true nature?"

"JUVIA WANTED NOTHING BUT A SECOND CHANCE!" it was that sudden outburst that made her collapse on the hard cobble floor, sobbing as the rain poured heavily as if it were her tears.

Is it too much to ask? Acceptance? A guild? A family even if they are all not related by blood?

Ivan said nothing. He merely stepped aside and let his father comfort this strange woman. He heard the way his father consoled her, soothed her like a child in need of protection. And he sneered in disgust

Because deep down, he knew he never saw that look on his father's face directed at him . Something heavy settled in the pit of his stomach and he had to turn away. "A second chance...?" his voice slightly wavered. " You never even gave me a second chance, father..."

For a moment there, Makarov thought he heard a crack on his son's usual arrogant tone.

His mask was breaking, and before he could changed his mind, Ivan Dreyar walked out of the guild. His every stride reverberated through the splintered wooden floor. "You said you wanted information? Then I hope this could help your memory of what happened the night the dragon ran rampant in Magnolia."

A cast of feathers whirled around him till nothing was left but the dark sign of raventail embedded on the floor.

Then Makarov froze as he was brought back to the fatefull event fourteen years ago. He remembered the dragon that could shift shape into a man, covered with the harsh glint of metals – his iron forged skin reflected the amber fires of the city. But it was unmistakable. The dark insignia was apparent and vivid in his left shoulder.

* * *

><p>Back in the dragon's lair, Levy McGarden wished – with all her heart – so much it shook her to the core that she hadn't reached for the book.<p>

Because deep inside her heart, whatever the book would unravel to her- she told herself she'd be rather living in bliss with a lie that seems so true-

Than endure the hard cruel truth that she want it nothing to be but a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong> Just when Levy and Gajeel's relationship got a good turn this huge jack ass of an author have to ruin it with Ivan sprinting over the scene and making a big deal about his daddy issues.

Yes, I know gajeel's former tattoo was Phantom Lord. Hurr hurr, I need to change it to raventail for this storyyy...

... reviews please? good or bad, or even a threat. i'd take them all.


	9. Chapter 8: The Princess and Her Dragon

**Disclaimer: **Fairytail rightfully belongs to Hiro mashima. I aint own anything.

**Dedication: **This chapter wouldn't be finished if not for 3 certain people who inspired me to pick my pen once more and write again.

First, I came across a drawing in deviant art. It's entitled "The Princess and Her Dragon " and it was just amazingly drawn. So I dedicate this chapter with the same title as her beautiful drawing to the talented artist **Blanania/ black2sun2.** Second, I want to thank you **Elielou** for encouraging me to write again .You are everything i could have ask for a friend. And last but not the least, thank you to my dearest **Daisukii** for correcting my errors and grammars.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Princess and Her Dragon<strong>

"_**Cinderella walked on broken glass,**__**  
><strong>__**Sleeping Beauty let a whole lifetime pass,**__**  
><strong>__**Belle fell in love with a hideous beast,**__**  
><strong>__**Jasmine married a common thief,**__**  
><strong>__**Ariel walked on land for love and life,**__**  
><strong>__**Snow White barely escaped a knife.**_

_**It was all about blood, sweat, and tears,**__**  
><strong>__**because love means facing your biggest fears**__**"**_

Author unknown

* * *

><p>The moon darted through the smoky haze and a creature that can only be seen in myths raised its ugly head to survey the destruction it had made. The halo of light that emitted from the moon showed the ancient beast was covered not in scales as most of the legends have uttered but…<p>

_In cold, thin metal layers._

It was a massacre - even the most heroic of soldiers and warriors weren't enough to stop the rampaging dark creature that can only be seen in myths.

The dragon gave an ear splitting cry; a pure coldhearted, wrenching howl as if calling for something… o_r someone it had lost._Its pair of molten blood shot eyes saw for a brief moment, a velvet robe hiding in the sprawl of ruins and at once, its pair of metal clad wings beat against the foul air. The angry bellows of the dragon can be heard as the ancient creatures blast a roar so loud it reduced the ruined buildings to ashes and grime.

A blue haired child, too young to even understand and witness death and destruction right before her very eyes, was seen crying as the mystical beast took its flight living nothing but ashes and debris in its wake...

Her small short hands held what looks like a worn out door knob. Golden molten eyes brimmed with unshed tears. t_his... this door knob was supposed to lead her back to their living room where her parents were waiting for her. It doesn't make any sense! W-why would-_

"Oh dear, what was he done?! Oh-! Oh child... " An old, gentle voice disrupt her line of thoughts. "I'm so sorry, my child."

A short old man bent beside her - tired,worn out and helpless. He held her shaking hands- hoping this could ease her fragile heart.

"I'm sorry ... I have failed. If I'm too late... sweet child. I'm sorry ..." the words were repeated like a mantra and her young mind couldn't comprehend what he was atoning for.

"I'm truly sorry your family is gone."

A heavy pause...

And then she vehemently shook her head. tears started to fall from those golden eyes.

She couldn't understand, the concept was too strange, too unfamiliar she had a hard time comprehending why her family was gone. "Where are they? won't they come back in a few days?"

A lump formed in his throat, unable to confess to a young, naive child how cruel reality can be. Makarov shook his head. "Child, your parents are now in a much better place."

She swallowed the trepidation building up. Closing her eyes, she hoped –fervently expecting, that for a moment... all she had witnessed were nothing but a gruesome nightmare.

"I'll be here, lass. I'll be your family." She was a bright child and she didn't need to ask further questions as to what the old man was saying.

Around him lay books and tomes that survived the ravages of the dreadful incident... Between the edge of the burned structure and rubble, one book covered in dust and ashes caught his eye.

Makarov gently picked it up and smiled wistfully as he gazed at the title: A Collection of Fairytales.

Opening it, the pages showed a mermaid who traded her voice for a pair of feet, a maid who walked on a pair of broken glass, a princess who let her whole life pass... and a maiden kept in the highest tower guarded by a dragon.

_" My dear child, every life, every story spun in this world are a mixture of fairytales...of long forgotten dreams and fantasies in between._ " It made the child stop crying and for a moment, just for a moment, a flicker of light – something akin to hope flashed behind those wide golden orbs.

Encouraged, Makarov put a brave front and did what he did best...

_Give hope_ ...when the child thought everything was lost.

"Think of your life as a story, and this is just one of the chapters!" Holding the bounded paperbacks in one hand, he let her grasp the worn out bindings of the fairytale book. _"Think of it as a play, and you are the princess! The valiant knight in shining armor! You could be everything you want and it's your job to write down how your story will end."_

For a moment, her tears were gone, replaced with awe and marvel that Makarov continued to conjure tales just to see the child-like wonder in her eyes again.

**_"It is through these books that words come alive, that the doors opening to myriads of realms were discovered. These books have bound, for several hundreds of years, the fine line between the world of reality and fantasy that sometimes... sometimes the two worlds intertwine and one cannot fathom what reality is and what is not."_**

He let himself drown in the intensity of her wide golden eyes eager to hear more of his stories.

**_"Fantasy is the ancient language spoken by fairies and elves written in pixie dust and sand and grime. It is the image of a rising sun peeking through the horizon, it is the colour of a thousand stars scattered across the twilight midnight sky. It is splattered with gold, layered with ivory and lilac and vermillion hues!"_**

The more she heard...the more she saw... the more she imagined and felt she could change anything.

**_"Fantasy is the sound of... of a nightingale's melody, of the soft tinkling of bells, of a nymph's mischievous laughter. It can be heard in the sweet pause of a mother's lullaby. It can be felt in a dragon's mighty roar; it can be experienced in the wind beneath an angel's pristine wings."_**

With a new resolve, she tightened her small hands around the old bindings of the book, and urgently asked "How-how do I make my fantasies a reality?!"

The question was so sudden that Makarov was taken aback. Then he laughed.

"Why, my child..." he cackled_**. "You write it down, of course!" **_

Never had he imagined the child in his arm would soon conjure a magic so rare, so profound that she would make her fantasies a reality... with just a wisp of a pen in her hand.

"Then I will write to have my parents back! To bring back time! To have my happiness –"

She was cut off as the old man could do nothing but embrace her tight. "Oh child... if it were in my power, I would do anything to bring them back to you."

Brows furrowed in confusion. Her young heart broke and she had a hard time comprehending the situation.

"I don't understand! You told me...!" Seeing the man before her broke down, rendered her speechless. Her young mind registered what he was trying to tell her all along. As she looked at her surroundings covered in ashes and ruins, the child realized that the old man has lost a lot... probably more than what she had lost.

And despite the bravado he put up, a single tear rolled down his cheek. "We will start anew, eh? Now smile for me, and we'll look for more brats like you who have nowhere to go."

"We will build a new family?"

He stopped in his tracks and he fought back the tears that tried to escape his eyes. "Yes...yes, we will." he paused for a moment and gazed over the child who clutched the worn out book.

Smiling fondly at the title, it gave him an idea. "And we will call it... .Fairytale. Or perhaps Fairy tail? Yes! We do not even know if fairies do have tails, do we?"

"Fairy...tale?" she grinned. "Like the title of this book? Will we have a happy ever after?"

And he laughed. It was the kind of laughter that gave you hope, that for a second, everything will be alright.

"Aye. We will have a happy ending, child! A family-a home - a guild full of warmth, of rambunctious laughter and I'll watch all of you brats grow. Yes!"

Short, bony hands reached out to hers, encasing her small ones in his. "Read books."

It wasn't any relief or comfort- it was a command. "For in reading books, we tend to leave reality and enter a world far more amazing than any reality could ever conjure. Inside those rusty, tattered pages and stains and ink, you will find fantasy, romance, adventure- all the colors of life."

Wiping away the dirt from the golden engraved letters of the book, the cover glistened and Makarov looked her in the eye.

"And the most important of all, inside those thick bounded papers... you will find yourself."

He was a short old man – just a foot taller than her, yet he enveloped her in his small arms hoping to protect her from the gruesome view of what was once has been her town. "_**Always remember, Levy, my dear child, when everything in this world seems too heavy to bear... Books can be your sole companion."**_

.

..

...

..

.

_**Books... can be your companion.**_

* * *

><p>"I'LL REMOVE ALL THESE BLOODY BOOKS IF YOU DON'T EAT!"<p>

That made her eyes ablaze. The iron dragon inwardly smirked – trusting her to give up everything, even her petty soul for a bunch of books!

Oh, but she intend to prove him wrong. Aside from that single reaction, the girl didn't move from her position. She gazed at the ceiling as if thinking of all the possibilities and consequences.

"Do I look like I care? Besides I wouldn't need books if I were to di-"

"I'll be damned if you die because of hunger – you… Y-YOU-!" he threw his hands in frustration. Earlier, she was adamant- no, DESPERATE to live and not a week has passed and she was already suicidal! His patience was wearing thin. Heck, he didn't even know he possessed that trait until this infuriating woman tested his limits!

Levy sighed, unfazed by his supposed–to-be intimidating stance. If he hadn't realized it yet- he is ALREADY damned.

"Wouldn't you kill two birds with one stone if I die? My guild mates thought I am already dead. It would save you the trouble of protecting me from other dragons. You killed not only the suspect but also the witnesses in my abduction! What's left for me to-?"

"Who said to take the matters by your own fucking hand?!" he bellowed. "Just because that shitty phantom guild decided to put you on a stake, you'd willingly surrender yourself! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE DAMN IT! Where is the warrior who put up a good fight that night when you were brought to me?! "

She blushed. The dragon called her a warrior not a weakling or a captive.

Amidst all those curses, she can't help but hear a bit of concern laced in his speech. She shook her head furiously when she realized she was getting intimidated by his words. She even lost track why she was defying him in the first place! Undaunted, she raised her head defiantly.

"That aside, I still won't eat!"

"Don't test my limit, shrimp…" one moment he called her a warrior, not a minute has passed and he already called her a shrimp. It seriously pissed her off!

"And what will you do?" she challenged.

Oh … she was really asking for it**.** He wore that feral grin that made her knees weak. "You leave me no choice - I'll have to force it down your throat then."

Her eyes widened in horror as the harsh realization dawned upon her. "D-Don't you dare¬!"

He took a large swig from a goblet of wine as he made his way to her. Without further ado, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her intensely on the lips – forcing the red fluid down her throat.

Amidst her struggling, gajeel can't help but shudder as drops of red liquid trailed out of the corner of her lips to her beautiful pale neck and down to her small, well shaped breast.

"I HATE -!" The moment she opened her mouth, he wasted no time in shoving a spoon between her parted lips- then, he abruptly stopped. What kind of food did he just thrust in her mouth?

Wait… was there even a morsel of food in the spoon in the first place? Darn it! He can't believe he's being distracted by those drops of liquor!

"ARGHH! I'LL SHOVE A METAL POLE DOWN YOUR THROAT ONE DAY!"

Ooopppsss…

Her threat (or was that an invitation?) made him grin. "Oh shrimp, you'll be doing me a favor by feeding me metals."

The look on her face was utterly priceless. Gajeel was enjoying every second of this. She angrily spit the spoon at his face but he didn't seem to mind. To her surprise, he even caught the metal ladle and chomped on it.

"I thought you're smart, bookworm? I AM the iron dragon. I don't need any human food. I feast on iron, metals… and **maidens**." He emphasized the last word as he pushed her on the bed.

He wouldn't-! Sinking further into the center of the divan as the dragon entered the chamber, she tried to scramble away only to held by a strong pair of arms. The cushion plunge invitingly as they both struggled for dominance. Holding both of her arms in one hand, he positioned it above her head. He took a bite from a fruit, stole another kiss and forced it on her mouth.

His lips slanted over hers making her moan in pleasure. His breathe smelled of an enticing combination of danger, wine and metal. Each passing kiss became longer and were more gratifying than the last, leaving her gasping for more. The moment she breathed in, he would insert small pieces of fruits into her mouth leaving no room for complaint. Gajeel was satisfied to see her flushed and out of breathe. It did wonders on his ego that only he can see her in this state, that only he can make her moan like this – that only he has the pleasure of granting her bliss no man could ever hope of giving her.

As her molten orbs gazed at him, he vowed to himself he would let NO man ever see her vulnerable like this.

Levy knew she should do something about this queer spell, but she could not. She could only lie helplessly as this mysterious man possessed her mouth over and over again. A tingling sensation went through the course of her veins and she knew at that very moment that this was a kiss of a marauder- an assailant– of someone who fought roughly and demands kisses as a form of price. This wasn't the gentle tender kiss she had envisioned in her novels; it was fierce, feral, demanding yet exciting - thrilling in ways she had never felt before.

"L-Levy…" her name was whispered like a forbidden spell as if it can free him from his curse. How ironic that while he held her imprisoned in his tower, it was actually him who was enslaved to her every beck and call.

Pushing another piece of fruit inside her mouth, their tongues danced in a heated battle for dominance. Never had she imagined being kissed with such ardor even in her darkest, wildest dreams. She kissed him back with such genuine innocence the dragon was tempted to kiss her deeper. Harder.

Another bite from a fruit.

Another sigh.

Another stolen kiss.

She was drowning in him, oblivious of her own beauty, unaware of how her honey dewed eyes glowed so temptingly under the moonlight or the curve her body possessed or even the alluring fullness of her plump lips.

Using his other hand to cradle her head, he fisted her cobalt locks, tilting her head more as he gazed down at her hungrily. Cheeks flushed, lips slightly parted, eyes glistening with lust, and yet she couldn't look more innocent and vulnerable than this… this look. He vowed no mortal would ever have the pleasure of seeing her this way.

"M-more…" and who was he to refuse her plea?

She didn't have to ask twice. Once the word tumbled out of her lips, he gladly obliged, descending once more to her parted ones. Gajeel closed his eyes in mind-numbing bliss as he claim possession of her lips and released all his pent up desires. With that, he sensually gripped her hips holding her captive as he lusciously delved his tongue inside her mouth- granting her more than just passion, bliss and everything she could have ever ask or yearn from a mortal man.

The dragon didn't even realize he was the prisoner in his own den. For he would do every single request – every single yearning her heart desires.

A prisoner in paradise.

" _You've once told me…"_Gajeel reminded her of her words, his lips roughly brushing against her soft ones. _ "that a kiss can break even the vilest of all curses." _

Levy gasped into his mouth as their tongues danced in a heated battle for dominance. Dainty hands found its way to grasp his long, jet black hair, down to the wide expanse of his shoulder until she accidentally brushed a burned scar in the form of …

The crest of Raventail.

The kiss ended abruptly with him shoving her suddenly at arm's length.

"Wh-what-?" She gasped. An odd mixture of confusion and distress can be seen in her frightened eyes and just for a moment, Gajeel actually thought he saw his reflection behind it.

And he was disgusted.

Disgusted as he caught himself hoping- that for just even a second- he could be accepted. Disgusted at the marked emblem in his right arm. Disgusted at the very thought his wild carnal hunger would eventually lead him to be the person he didn't want to be.

"EAT." He demanded, the mirth gone from his eyes. "Or I'll force every last morsel on you. There better be no food left by dawn, woman." With that, he turned his back on her and the large metal door slammed with such a force that the whole lair shook.

Something heavy settled on the pit of her stomach. A streak of tear escaped those golden eyes as she gazed at the closed vaulted door. She didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't even properly think. The moment she touched the scar, a flash of the unwanted emblem of raven tail came to mind.

Deep down she refused to believe- to accept the truth. Yet all the evidences were already laid out before her very eyes.

Behind the other side, the dragon slumped against the metal door unable to control the rage and self loathing that surfaced inside him. Gajeel vehemently grasped his right arm and felt the burnt guild mark which the girl nearly caressed.

The gruesome emblem reminded him of what had transpired several years ago. He remembered the bastard in thick velvet robe, taking him as a hostage and branding his arm in that odious guild mark in an effort to anger his father.

With a vicious snarl, his fingers mutated into thin metal blades and began desperately clawing the scar that had labeled him as one of "them". He vowed that while this detestable insignia was branded like a painful reminder of who he should be, he will never associate with the likes of them. Yet…

Yet he had been so close to becoming the kind of person he hated the most.

Gajeel hissed at the burning sensation of his skin being sliced open with the metal's sharp edges yet he paid no heed. Scarlet wild eyes nearly split into narrowed slits as his anger almost consumed him. He scraped and scratched repeatedly until his arm bled and it almost left him gasping from the excruciating pain. Yet the physical pain paled in comparison with the agonizing memories of the past.

His life- pathetic and helpless back then, was dangled in front of his father like some mere plaything before Metallicana went berserk and wreaked havoc in a certain town. _The town of thatbastard's father._

His keen sense of hearing enabled him to hear her choked tears and he abruptly stopped.

He looked at his hands and his eyes narrowed in contempt at the hideous sight before him. The right hand was unmistakably in human form albeit covered in metallic scales while the other was in the shape of knives and blades.

Both were covered in his blood.

_Could a kiss really break even the vilest of all curses?_

_Hah! _What a bloody fool he was!

Closing his eyes shut, he grimaced as images of the blue haired angel came to mind. Her voice, her tears… her kisses.

Her desperate, foolish wishes…

He didn't know if he was even human anymore. Hell, he couldn't bloody look at his reflection in a mirror anymore – afraid to see if he had become the monster he feared to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong> sorry for the late update guys. I could only hope you have not given up on this story. And for those who took their time and read this work, I really want to thank you for still giving this story a chance. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9: The Pleasure of Your Touch

**Disclaimer: Fairytail and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but this plot. **

**Summary: This is a tale of a dragon and his captive princess. Their story might have been told so many times that some might have even forgotten that the real prisoner was in fact – the dragon himself. For even when the princess was imprisoned in the highest tower, the dragon was enslaved to her every call and bidding. He wouldn't have it any other way though, the dragon had surrendered willingly – for it promises sweet torture to those who yield.**

**- Gajeel / Levy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Pleasure of Your Touch<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To love. To be loved.<strong>_

_**To never forget your own significance.**_

_**To never get used to the unspeakable violence**_

_**and the vulgar disparity of life around you.**_

_**To seek joy in the saddest places.**_

_**To pursue beauty to its lair.**_

_**To never simplify what is complicated**_

_**or complicate what is simple.**_

_**To respect strength, never power.**_

– _**Arundhati Roy,**__**The Cost of Living**_

* * *

><p>For several weeks, since the fateful event in which the princess surmised that the dragon was the cause of her grief, she wasted no time in devising all the preparation she needed to get away from this odious place.<p>

_Away from the wish that started it all..._

_Away from any unwanted thoughts and foolish yearnings she had secretly kept..._

_Away from him..._

_..._

Only to fail miserably- time and time again - of escaping this wretched room. And more often than not, that blasted dragon would also be the cause of all her botched plans.

Levy closed her eyes in dire frustration.

Her mind kept replaying back the events of the previous weeks. She couldn't piece the puzzles as to why the dragon was adamant in keeping her in his lair. _Why wouldn't he let her escape if she was of no use to him? Why shower her with affection... if ... if he knew he was the cause of her misery since childhood?_

Tears were already forming yet she bravely held it back. She swallowed hard, fist clenched in hard knots as she glanced at her prison.

_Why..._

_Why did he even give her hope... if he was the cause why she had lost everything she loved dearly in the first place? _

The more she thought about it, it left her more questions unanswered. It didn't make sense.

It infuriated her to no end! Exasperating, unreasonable beast!

* * *

><p>"NOW, WHO'S BEING UNREASONABLE?! I told her not to do anything bloody rebellious… " the dragon growled. "Why can't this squirt even just for once –listen to me?! What happened to the time when every woman obeyed their husbands?"<p>

A snort was heard before the cat gave him a wry look. "Pffttt… You're not even her husband, Gajeel. And even way back before civilization was created; the first woman who lived on earth defied the first man. It's just history repeating itself. "

The dragon was baffled. "What the-?! Lily, how the heck would you know those sort of stuff? "

"It's from Genesis – the creation of the earth, the story of how the first man came to be. You know? Adam and Eve?"

When Pantherlily received a blank stare from the dragon, the exceed couldn't help but sigh and talked slowly as if speaking to a child. "Gajeel, the first woman – EVE- defied the first man by eating the forbidden fruit she was told not to-"

Gajeel waved a hand effectively cutting him off. "If you're talking about some celebrities from Extalia – Sorry to disappoint you but –"

It was Lily's turn to be baffled. "Wait a minute, are you telling me you don't know-?"

And when the dragon shook his head utterly clueless not knowing who the heck those people are, Pantherlily groaned.

"Gajeel, if you just take your time reading the books in your castle, you'd realize hundreds of women had valiantly challenged men since the dawn of time. Why, there was Joan of Arc who led the French Army, Cleopatra, and don't forget– "

"STOP IT!you're sounding almost … a-almost…" he sputtered.

The panther could only stand there, his look incredulous. Just what in the world has the maiden done to make this dragon act like bumbling idiot?!

"Who? Spit it out."

"…like her. " Gajeel adamantly turned his head on one side.

A blush, faint yes, but still - a REVOLTING shade of pink was apparent on the dragon's face. "She was talking about books too. I cannot fathom what can be so damn interesting about pieces of bounded papers-"

The sight was utterly disgusting – if not, bloody disturbing on a whole new level. Pink didn't suit the black steel dragon and the hair on the feline's neck visibly straightened. "Y-you don't mean…"

"What?"

He never saw Lily so frightened he swore the feline hissed much like a domestic cat. "Don't you take any interest or any advancement on me like you did on the poor girl, you shameless bastard!"

It took a while what Pantherlily said before it registered on the incredulous dragon. "What the -? DO I LOOK LIKE A LECHEROUS MAN TO YOU?!"

His questioned was never answered for Lily had scampered out of his sight.

Gajeel grumbled under his breath as his comrade's words echoed.

'_Interest…? I... I have taken interest in her?'_

Unable to keep the corner of his mouth from twitching from the new found information. a reluctant rugged smile tugged at the corner of his lips that could put any rakehells to shame. He had to acknowledge… as much as he hated it… the girl had been his reason for waking up every morning with something…

_With something …to anticipate for these past few days._

The little hellion possessed both wit and temper; he had to give her that. Darn, those infuriating traits added only to his increasing attachment for the maiden. He shook his head remembering all her miserable attempts only to botch it much to her aggravation. When she thought he wasn't looking, she would device plans- clever, creative, detailed plans to botch out of the room, open routes and there was one time –

A shriek was suddenly heard yet he paid no heed. Heck, if there was one thing he learned from the blue haired fairy, she needs no saving; she was a capable mage.

Another scream told his assumptions were wrong. "What now-?" he grumpily groused. Did his captive meet an unfortunate demise? He couldn't care less if she was incapacitated by his iron weapons. That would be her own doing. All he wanted was some well deserved rest. He grumbled – trying to tune out the odious sound.

That is, until he heard his cat yelp did he only bolt out of from his make shift bed and run toward the lair.

"LILY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Levy heard that masculine voice and she can't help but feel infuriated from the irony of it all. Here she was dangling, six feet from the ground with various weapons and metal spikes below her. And Pantherlilly beside her – bloody hell – the cat has wings?!

And that dragon was asking if his pet was alright?!

What about her?!

With his body moving without the mind's permission, he blasted the iron wall of the prison (thereby making a large hole to make it easier and convenient for her if she ever plan to escape again.)

The sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks.

An alluring bedraggled angel hangs precariously from his window with several dangerous pointed spikes below her feet. Never had he seen something so freaking beautiful yet sadistically amusing as the sight in front of him.

"H-HELP MEEEE!"

A hilarious sight indeed.

Gajeel didn't know if the woman was smart or stupid enough to use his books AND WEAPONS as a sort of … improvised ladder. He snickered, looking at her in cynical amusement.

_Talk about being resourceful. _

"I – I promise I won't escape! I-I'll be good! Just –Just save me pleeeasseee!" he rolled his eyes as he remembered how suicidal she was and in the next minute, she was desperate to live.

"Lily" he drawled out. "Save her ass."

He was about to step out of the abode when he saw his partner give him a disapproving look. "I remember the maiden was offered to you. Technically, she's YOUR responsibility. Didn't you say she was legally yo-."

A growl came out of his mouth effectively stopping lily from finishing his statement... damn this cat! He stomped back inside the lair and unwillingly held his arm up.

"Tch. Fine." Came his grumbling retort. "Release your hold from that window and –"

THAT WAS HIS FREAKING IDEA?!

She was about to turn around when his voice suddenly turned cold. "and shut your eyes! Or else I won't catch you!"

Levy whimpered, scared all of a sudden."P-promise me you'll catch me?"

He smelled her fear and decided to tease her more. His lips quirk up in a sardonic smile. "Aren't promises meant to be broken-"

Infuriating man!

"PROMISE ME!" she nearly yelled.

The dragon concluded this girl was more trouble than she's worth. He rolled his eyes. "Fine woman. Only if you promise me to keep your word."

And as she released her hold on the metal window pane, she let the course of gravity pull her to the ground and in the waiting arms of a man whose face and name she didn't even know.

_**Close your eyes… trust me. **_

_**Just… trust me. **_

His voice left no room for objection – and even if he did, she can't bring herself to deny that beguiling voice of his.

Time seemed to slow down and she shut her eyes, surrendering herself to an unknown fate. Levy savored every second of her fall like what a fallen angel might have felt. And after what seemed like an eternity, she felt him- there in his possessive, vice grip yet never had she felt so safe.

It was a different story for the dragon.

He was far from feeling safe.

Damn.

The dragon could feel his throat tighten as beads of sweat formed near his temple. He felt her dainty arms entwined around him and her face buried deep in the crook of his neck. It took all his will power to restrain his self from kissing the debonair beauty in his hold. It didn't help the squirt had pressed herself to his body in a tight tempting embrace.

The gods must have put a terrible curse on him- what with bringing a nymph (and a deliriously beautiful and rebellious one at that~!) just to make his plain peaceful boring life in chaos. His eyes looked blearily at the heavens.

He knew he had many sins to atone for – but not in this cruel disturbing punishment! Gajeel didn't know that fate had this sick twisted sense of humor.

"A-ah… Thank you."

Gajeel gazed at the fallen angel in his arm, then he faltered – seeing her face for the first time basked in the first rays of the morning sun. His breathe hitched. God, how he wanted to see those luminous golden eyes in broad day light. Even with her eyes closed, there was courage and valor written all over her stubborn face yet there was a slight touch of vulnerability that made him yearn _**to touch her face…**_

_**To savor another kiss…**_

_**To remember what innocence feels like.**_

A cough was heard and Gajeel stiffened in his hold. And just like a child who was caught doing something wrong, he bent his head clearly avoiding his partner's gaze. To make matter worse, he saw that blasted smug smile plastered on his comrade's face. That all – knowing look was all he cast before the cat decided to leave the room.

"O-oi!" Gajeel called back. Damn that cat, turning his back on him when he needed him the most!

He was brought back to reverie when her delicate hand accidentally stroke his left arm – the arm which she caressed weeks ago with mark of the raven tail… Only to gasp when she felt it was scarred with wounds that felt like something had repeatedly clawed the place in which the guild mark was supposed to be.

"W-what happened to you?" she asked frantically alarmed of not knowing what had struck his arm.

His body tensed up as if he was caught doing some crime. And the harsh realization struck her hard. "Do-don't tell me you inflict those-?"

"Leave it." He cut her off -His words were undeniably cold.

"NO."

For all her traits, as much as he was fond of her – it was this adamant stubbornness of hers that infuriated him the most! She was intractable as much as she was beautiful; that much he knew. And he hated how it only made him fascinated to her more.

…

Bloody hell, was he a masochist?!

"Look woman," his voice, a low deep growl." As much as you like to interfere with my damn life, may I remind you are still in my arms and I can bloody do anything I wish with you while holding–"

"I trusted you with my life, didn't I?"

Stunned silence filled the entire lair with that simple statement.

...

The assertion of her faith in him was so sudden, so trusting, so… so innocent; he had a hard time retorting back. Pity, with her eyes closed, she didn't see the way those maddening crimson eyes stared at her in hushed wonder as if he couldn't believe someone could ever trust him.

He shook his head to remove his dazed astonishment..

"Answer me, woman." It was supposed to be a damn command – yet his voice was hoarse and he hated how it came out as the weakest of pleas .

"You could have opened your eyes the moment… the moment you landed on my arms. You could break our truce and you knew all too well you wouldn't lose anything… why? Why didn't you?"

She frowned; eyes still closed and tilted her head to the side. "Now, why would I do that when you -?"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Gajeel demanded, enraged. "I know how bloody curious you are to see my face in broad day light! This was your fucking chance and –"

Dainty fingers reached out and feel its way to his chin then to his scowling mouth in an attempt to silence him.

"Yes… that much is true." She confessed. The princess slowly but deftly reached to caress the dragon's face – remembering each metal stud, each scar which had marred that face … as if touching him can figure out what her eyes were forbidden to witness.

"B-but… what good will it do me if I can't have your trust?"

"Trust? " he asked and he felt like laughing in derision. Was she mocking him?

" You want to have MY TRUST?!" his grip on her tightened and she visibly winced in his arms. Glacial red eyes narrowed in contempt. "How could you have it when you have done all imaginable attempts to escape this blasted room?! "

He vented out all his anger, all his pent up rage to the woman in his arms. And with every word he spat, her face crunched up in repressed fury till he was sure she would cry and open her eyes. Yet Levy proved him wrong.

Tears formed at the corner of her closed eyes, moistening those thick,long lashes he had only noticed now.

_"How could you expect me to trust you – when you had offered every conceivable gift to me, clothes, books - yet you can't give me that single gift that I desire the most – my freedom?"_ she cried.

A tear slipped down her cheeks , and another…yet she kept true to her words. Her eyes were firmly shut amidst the tears brimming out those eyelids _"How could you expect me to trust you willingly… if you can't offer any answers as to what happened ten years ago?!"_

All his anger dissipated in an instant. Was she a victim by that fateful event ten years ago? He studied the weeping girl in his arm – her cheeks flushed from those tears she shed. When he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper. "D-do you have…"

…_Lost your love ones back then? _

He didn't need to finish the question but the words she wanted to hear rang loud and clear.

The girl nodded , her grip tightened in his arms. "You were there, weren't you? You were the rampaging dragon with the marked emblem in his arm?"

His deafening silence was more than she could bear. After what felt like forever, he found his voice

"No." He rasped.

"I lost my only family back then too." He confessed.

Gajeel could still remember the event that had transpired . as much as he wanted to erase them from his memory – he could still vividly remember the helplessness he felt when Ivan used him as a bait in an attempt to anger his father.

.

..

...

**_"The rampaging dragon you saw… that was my father – Metallicana."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>

Fighting a growl, he kissed the hand nearest to his lips. "How could you freely offer yourself to this beast whose face, whose past, you don't even bloody know?"

This made her pause. She scolded herself for feeling this way – for feeling secure in the arms of this stranger when, ironically, he could be the greatest danger she would ever have to face.

"Your face, your identity… those things I may not know – and I won't pry until you're ready to tell me who you truly are." her hands cupped his face lovingly. " As for now, I'm content to love neither a beast nor a monster… but simply a man held back by his curse."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I dedicate this to all my readers who kept waiting for a year. And for that I deeply apologize. I admit that I was about to give up on this, but reading your comments made me inspired me to continue this. Please don't worry, I'll be writing more if that would give me another chance to put smiles on your faces again.


	11. Chapter 10: Trust and Acceptance

**Chapter 10: Trust and Acceptance**

**Summary: The chapter wherein we saw a glimpse of the dragon's tortured past and... the arrival of prince charming. Well, as charming as the lightning bastard can be. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Fairytail **and its characters belong to the amazing manga artist Hiro Mashima. Some dialogues in this chapter were taken directly from the classic movie **Beauty and the Beast**. These were marked with bold fonts to allow the readers to distinguish the dialogue taken from the actual movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Barely even friends<strong>  
><strong>Then somebody bends<strong>  
><strong>Unexpectedly<strong>

**Just a little change**  
><strong>Small, to say the least<strong>  
><strong>Both a little scared<strong>  
><strong>Neither one prepared<strong>  
><strong>Beauty and the Beast<strong>

**_Beauty and the Beast, 1991_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"The rampaging dragon you saw… that was my father. Metalicanna."<strong>_

Golden eyes widened at the revelation. "Then, why did you give up on finding your… Your Father?"

There was a heavy pause before he grimly stated. "He would not want to see the man I have turned out to be. It seems I have become the very thing I despised the most. Instead of becoming the hero like I envisioned when I was young, I never imagined I would become the villain who would stop at nothing to get my revenge. "

Levy's brow creased in confusion. "I- I don't understand. How –"

"Metallicana was lured by a mage who had stolen something valuable to him. Half mad with rage, he went into the enemy's lair risking everything for that blasted trinket. " It was then Levy realized he was talking about the pendant which he had given earlier. Dainty fingers instantly flew to the ornament as she let every information sink in her muddled mind.

"You caught on quick, Fairy." He appraised – his eyes lingered to the pendant as if accusing it for everything that had happened. "It was ironic. That trinket was everything to my father and nothing but a tool to the bastard who started all this."

"Funny how something so trivial can be someone's blessing and a curse for someone else. When I learned of my father's unknown fate, I vowed to get stronger. Half dragons couldn't transform fully until there were at the right age. With nothing on my mind but vengeance, I made a deal with the master of the Raventail." A desolate smile appeared on his face, his laughter dying on a broken note.

"Little did I know I was just a pawn waiting to be moved across the board of their game."

"I took the bait, telling them the secret the dragons had kept for years in an exchange to speed up the process of transforming me a full pledged dragon. I told him about the lacrima – its existence was so rare only the mightiest dragons knew where it can be found. . "

When he finally spoke, his voice held that tone full of remorse and regret. " Later on, I realized the very person who attacked my father was the same man who I blindly trusted with my father's secret. _Ivan Dreyar_."

Her breathe hitched as the new found information struck her.

"He went berserk when I was dangled some mere plaything right before his eyes. It didn't help that the lacrima had already transformed me. " Something in those narrowed, tortured eyes made her want to reach out to him. Yet she stood there unflinching, face impassive as she refused to give away any hint she knew _the man_ who caused his grief.

_It was the Master's prodigal son. _

"I was... No, I am still carrying that burden. It didn't help the lacrima had side effects when it was mixed with the blood of a dragon rushing in my veins. I could change into this human form just like my mother but… this steel and scales covering me like a second skin-" a midst the shadow, the haunted look in his eyes were apparent.

"It stayed like an ugly reminder of how hell bent I am on revenge. … "

It was about retribution. Justice to his father. A revenge for forcefully taking what was HIS... His confession caught her off guard.

Here was a flawed hero trying to right his wrongs. Here was a warrior, hardened by the hands of time as he survived countless of struggles. Here was a man who had shed his armor, his heart bare in exchange for someone's trust. Levy now held it in the palm of her hands and she realized…

The dragon has given her a choice:

Either to crush this hope thereby granting her the freedom she badly, desperately wanted and go back to her guild – her old life. Or… she could move forward leaving the life she knew in exchange for something _she realized she wanted more than her freedom..._

**_His trust._**

With a new resolve, she decided to take a leap of faith. Levy didn't know when she had started to stretch out her hands in an attempt to reach him in the dark. Then she felt him, hard and cold as his iron component yet it didn't deter her from capturing the face she was not allowed to see.

_Levy tried searching his scars with her fingertips – realizing for the first time, the deepest wounds inflicted on him reside not in his face or body, but embedded deep on his soul. _ "Do you know what scars do? They tell a story of a battle, of fight struggle to be won."

The moment he looked at her in the eyes, he wavered. He had seen his reflection countless of times in the eyes of the victim he had ruthlessly attacked and killed. Had seen that unflinching cold reflection of his in the eyes of many men who swore vengeance on him. However, the man gazing back at him from those deep golden eyes was completely a stranger.

_A stranger who he might have been if he wasn't plagued by the gruesome past. _

_A stranger who still had a chance of correcting every wrong he had done._

_A stranger... who might have a chance to be with her._

" It tells a story of triumph of victory, of conquering your enemies." Her voice brought him out of his self pity. " These blemishes can be a reminder of your past, but you have survived, Gajeel. YOU are alive to tell the tale. "

Fighting a growl, he kissed the hand nearest to his lips. "How could you freely offer yourself to this beast whose face, whose life, you don't even know?"

This made her pause. She scolded for feeling this way – for feeling secure in the arms of this stranger when, ironically, he could be the greatest danger she would ever have to face.

"Your face, your identity... those things I may not know. And I won't pry until you're ready to tell me who you truly are." Her hands cupped his face lovingly, "As for now..."

**_"I'm content to love neither a beast nor a monster... but simply a man held back by his curse."_**

Amidst the dark, she trailed light kisses over each wound, each blemish, each cut.

"None of your scars can make me love you less." Her hands wandered tracing a fine finger over a scar across his well defined chest – savoring the increasing beat of his heart against her palm.

His eyes firmly shut as his grip tightened more in the sheets of the cushion. Control… He told himself. This maiden doesn't know what she was asking for. He had to bite his lips to keep from moaning beneath her sensual touch. The taste of blood lingered bitterly in his was not a word any beast like him lived by. He never knew the essence of the word until this maiden lived in his abode. And this game she played – this dangerous game is one of the most agonizing battles he had ever fought in years.

Gajeel was aroused knowing his surrender promised him of sweet torture and blissful agony. Every ounce of self restraint breaking, he grabbed her and sealed her lips with his. He dragged her bottom lips , drawing out every ounce of pleasure in that heated kiss. He savored the luscious intoxication of her, the way how her body seemed to fit just perfectly beneath him, and how she doesn't even put up a fight in this battle.

His lips hovered above hers just close enough to tease her with a kiss when suddenly...The whole freaking lair shook with a blast of lightning_._

_._

_.._

…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bloody heck…<em>**

**_Whoever came barging in his den just have to do it at the WRONG TIME!_**

It seriously pissed him off… just when he was getting hard and arouse. Tch! Gajeel gritted his teeth. He'll throttle the bastard with all his might and maybe all these pent up desires will go away!

"L-lightning?" her voice was incredulous and it brought Gajeel back from his reverie. "There's no way… no it can't be. But there's only one mage who have that kind of power!"

Without thinking, she ran to the open door and bolted out as she called for his name. "LAXUS!"

_What the…_

_What the hell just happened?!_

The dragon was left there dumbfounded - unable to comprehend everything. Then, as the realization dawned in him, he clenched his fists as he felt betrayed, hurt. Were all of these just a pretense? A mere charade?! Her kisses and promises might have been nothing but sugar coated lies. And he was foolish to take the bait and believe that someone could finally accept him...

_Still … why did it struck a nerve when his keen sense heard the hope in her voice as she uttered the name of this stranger?_

"But really Laxus, there's no need –" his ears perked up at those words. A new hope surged in him. But just as he glanced down his lair, an emotion he had long forgotten stirred inside him.

_Fear._

It took a numb moment to recognize the man standing below his abode radiated something close to resentment and saw the stranger's fist sparkling with…

_With lightning?_

His blood ran cold.

Time seemed to unfold as if it cruelly, deliberately slowed down. The seconds ticking were like a grim indication of the foreboding moment that was about to unfurl. As realization struck, a snarl of distress rumbled out of his chest as he tried to stop the inevitable. The moment the stranger gathered a large amount of lightning in one fist, Gajeel blasted the iron walls without thinking of the consequence.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he dashed out from the blasted ruins – just in time to see the lithe figure of a woman welcoming with open arms the doom that could possibly become her death.

* * *

><p>Levy ran down the glen, unable to suppress the smile that blossomed on her lips. "L-Laxus! I'm so glad you found me!" Her voice was lilt with anticipation of meeting a familiar face. "But really Laxus, there's no need –"<p>

A bolt of lightning suddenly flashed.

Levy shut her eyes bracing for the impact. When a second had passed and she was sure the lightning should have reached her, she opened her eyes just in time to see the black scales not of a man but a large hulking dragon made of steel.

"Ga- Gajeel?!" her mouth dropped in pure unconcealed horror when a trickle of blood dripped on the dragon's left arm, effectively staining the grass below. Then her eyes turned to her former comrade. A look of indifference was all he cast at her. Her lips quivered in grief. Levy never felt so betrayed and unwanted in her life.

"Levy… Leave." The beast growled. When she hesitated, he snarled at her. **"THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!" **(1)

Levy was tempted to defy him but the tone in his voice hold no room for objection. How ironic that a mere stranger would willingly protect her from one of the people she eagerly wanted to return to.

"So, the rumors are true about other existence of monsters like you, eh?"

Gajeel growled in derision. "It fucking makes me wonder who the real monster here is."

The only answer he got from the lightning mage was an arrogant infuriating smile. Gajeel snapped his jaw open in a savage growl, revealing razor like pointed teeth. "Want to find out?" Laxus mocked. "How were able to persuade her in trusting you? **Flowers… Chocolates… Promises you don't intent to keep?"** (2)

"I don't know who you are," the dragon snarled ignoring his taunts. "But striking a blasted bolt to your comrade? Some kind of friend you are, _bastard_. "

"I know of no acquaintance who are weak, beast!" Laxus retorted back. "Tell her there's no one waiting for her back in the guild! She never have to-"

"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GIVING HER BACK IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He fired back furious. Gajeel was seething. Rage visible in those maddening scarlet eyes. Are these the kind of companions she desperately wanted to return to?

The dragon and the lightning mage assessed each other. While the lightning mage was much smaller in physique due to his form as a dragon, he wasn't taking any chance.

Then it happened.

With a loud cry of fury, Laxus conjured bolts of electricity aimed for the dragon. Gajeel instantly went on defense, effectively covering his body with iron steel scales aside from metal. He delivered his attacks with precise movement all the while avoiding the bolts of lightning meant for him. A lightning imbued fist shot out straight to his chest as Laxus released a large amount of electricity. His fist collided with the metal scales that made the dragon staggered backwards.

A crack appeared and black steel plates broke near his chest. If there's one weak spot a dragon has, it would be near that area to allow their hearts to beat freely from the thick hard scales.

"You want to play, bastard? Alright. I won't hold back this time." A cynical almost twisted smile was all the dragon cast before he became one with the night. Crimson red eyes crinkled in dark amusement before it turned to onyx black. His expression was savage- animalistic as she never had witnessed before.

And like a shadow that blended into the night, he taunted his prey before attacking him with swift deadly assaults. "SHOW YOUR SELF!" Before the lightning mage can move, a shadowed claw grabbed his foot from below and immediately pulled him inside the ground.

Silence ensued for a while…

Before several metal poles with pointed spikes abruptly shot up from the ground and Levy didn't even know who was left alive. But there's one thing she realized,_ that wasn't Gajeel._

A blast of lightning made the ground beneath her rumble. Then suddenly, the earth gave way showing a crater where both of them sprawled across the ruin yet both were adamant in giving in. The mage and the dragon were both spent and injured from each other's attacks. Laxus was heaving and furious.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" this immediate revelation made Gajeel stop in his tracks thereby taking a direct heat from Laxus.

"G-Gajeel!"

Even with the destructive blast and high damage it caused him, the dragon survived but it left him paralyzed from electric shock."You maybe a dragon in your own right, but I can fight in par with you as long as I have this lacrima implanted in me!"

_Lacrima…? _

"Ba-bastard… where the hell did you learn it?! Who gave you that information?!" Just when the dragon was standing up, Laxus wasted no time in generating another blast of electricity to strike the injured beast.

"SOLID SCRIPT: ROCK!" If lighting has one weakness, it would be the ground. And true enough, her magic prevented the attack from reaching Gajeel.

Yet Laxus was determined to end everything with his wrath. "RAIRYU NO HOKEN!"

The script mage can only hold on for that long. Her powers weren't in par with his monstrous ability to generate lightning bolts at his will. True enough, the shield broke after a while.

"Tch! Pathetic! THIS is the excuse my father wants to save and bring back to the guild?!" Laxus bellowed, a streak of lightning ignited at the tip of his fingers as he walked toward the script mage.

"It's because of you and your feeble magic that made the guild look weak! TRASH! "Levy stood her ground. While she may be physically weaker and smaller than this man, she wouldn't back down he thought she would cower in his presence, then he's sorely mistaken. With the pen tightly gripped in her hand, she was about to cast a word when a metal pole sailed past her shoulder and struck Laxus right in the face.

Her mouth dropped in shock.

"YOU'RE STILL BLOODY ALIVE?!" Levy and Laxus both exclaimed in unision.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel's attacks spiraled into a tornado releasing shards of black metal and iron in the process. It might have inflicted heavy damage to his opponent's body but he wasn't taking any chance. The bastard was hiding powers that could par with a dragon's.

"You plan to end this fight?!" Enraged, Laxus gathered his remaining energy to produce enough electricity to hurl at his opponent. Arms raised in a fighting stance, he was about to strike the blasted creature when Levy stretched out her arms in a feeble attempt to protect the dragon.

"If you plan to kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

That simple declaration made Laxus cease midway in his attacks.

"What's stopping you, Laxus? You already threw a lightning bolt the moment you saw me! Why don't you do it again?! " Levy challenged. "And when my body is found electrocuted and burnt to crisp with the power you wield, Master will surely know his grandson is the cause of MY death."

His blue eyes widened at that realization.

"No one has the ability to produce lightning bolts with the help of … of a Lacrima. Let's see if the master will ever take back you back just the way he banished your fath-."

"DON'T MENTION THAT BASTARD IN FRONT OF ME!"His eyes blazed with fury. "I NEVER considered that man as my father!" A nerve struck him and he was tempted to strike her… but…

But she was right.

As much as he hated the girl, hurting her would only take away his only chance of getting what he wanted the most.

_Acceptance from his grandfather. _

Laxus hated how people under him cower at the mere sight of the power he wield yet… yet he was so defenseless to this fragile woman who wields nothing but words instead of swords. It was stupid! It was unmerited! It was … It was just so unfair! He has everything others sought to have! Power, glory, riches – even the loyalty of some of the most powerful mages. He has them at the beck of his call! He clenched his fist in anger.

_But nothing…_

NOTHING could compare to the one thing he craved for since he was a child. And he would do anything just to acquire what this fragile fairy has- a recognition… an acceptance…a family.

_Even if it meant giving up… as for now_.

* * *

><p>"You can go to your bloody guild for all I care." The dragon said after awhile, quiet unwilling to move from his position. The words stung in his mouth. But he needed to confirm if she really wanted to be here– <em>To be with him.<em>

Levy turned her head and stopped in her tracks. Before her, lay a black, wounded dragon covered in bruised steel and gashes. While it was smaller than the dragon she had seen in the book, there was an unmistakable resemblance between the two mystical creatures. This dragon was nothing like the rumors described it to be, Levy realized. In place of claws, this creature has razor like knives at the tip of its paws. Instead of reptile like scales she had envisioned in her books, the creature was covered with steel plates like an ancient Japanese armor.

But the feature that stood out the most was the color of his eye. Those vermilion crimson hue- it was the color she had secretly grown to love.

Levy choked her tears as she realized who this creature is.

"Ga-Gajeel…?" a tear glided down her cheek as she stared at the dragon's eyes; that look - she knew she had seen it numerous times on her captive's face. She will always recognize those deep maddening eyes no matter what form he is.

When the dragon refused to meet her in the eye, she tried to soothe him. "I'm … I'm sorry for dashing out in the glen." After all, she did run out of the castle without speaking any word to him.

"I…I never plan to go anywhere. I was just overwhelmed and happy that someone- "

"I heard it back then." He grumbled. "Still, if you plan on breaking your promise, you might as well save –"

"**Don't Say that! We're here together now.** (3) " Levy bit her lips. "I never planned on living you…"

Still, the dragon was adamant to block her out. Holding the jaw of the dragon, she looked at him squarely in the eye and affirmed. " **I came back. I couldn't let him****-" **(4)

"It's not that I'm stopping you or anything." He gruffly retorted back.

Unnerved by his indifference, Levy clenched and unclenched her fist. No matter what form he is – he is still the galling, exasperating beast she knew!

She wasn't expecting this blasted creature to utter something in the lines of _**"You came back."**_(5) She would never admit it but she was quiet disappointed- disillusioned even! She had memorized the coming up lines word by word , she was even ready to lift his big paw and…

Levy furiously shook her head to ward off such far fetch dream. She wasn't expecting anything!

At least the temperamental beast in her favorite story was quiet tolerable unlike… unlike THIS BEAST in front of her!

When she still didn't receive a response, she puffed her cheeks in aggravation and stomped in the opposite direction. Fine! He wanted to settle things this way?

"Shall I go and tell them that you declined to devour their offering?!" Levy called back.

The dragon turned at her furiously. "AFTER YOU ASSAULTED ME WITH YOUR WAYWARD KISSES BEFORE WE WERE INTERRUPTED?! DON'T THINK I'M NOT CONSIDERING IN **TAKING THAT OFFER** RIGHT NOW, WOMAN!"

.

..

...

That made Levy trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: <strong>"O-oi, you've been kissing the ground for awhile. " The dragon grudgingly stated. She lay there face flat on the ground refusing to move, her ears a bright shade of red. Then, it occurred to him.

"I'm not… I'm not THAT BAD of a kisser that you would prefer the blasted ground than me!"

_Levy wanted to cry. Why did she have to be stuck in a fairytale with an insensitive, dense beast?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh, for those who were expecting the naughty tease, blame Laxus for barging in and making his debut in THE WORST TIME POSSIBLE. =P <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Citations: <strong>

(1) **"THAT'S NOT A REQUEST!"** The MOST famous line associated with the Beast/ Adam " Beauty And The Beast, Dir. Gary Trousdale, Walt Disney Studios, 1991.

(2) **"Chocolates… Flowers… Promises you don't intend to keep." **Beauty And The Beast, Dir. Gary Trousdale, Walt Disney Studios, 1991.

(3) **"Don't say that! We're here together now…"** Beauty And The Beast, Dir. Gary Trousdale, Walt Disney Studios, 1991.

(4) **"Of course I came back. I couldn't let him…" **Beauty And The Beast, Dir. Gary Trousdale, Walt Disney Studios, 1991.

(5) "**You came back…"** Beauty And The Beast, Dir. Gary Trousdale, Walt Disney Studios, 1991.


End file.
